A Promise Kept
by footprints-in-the-sand89
Summary: Newt had promised it. He would bring Tina her book in person. So here he is - back in New York. A book in his pocket and his heart in his throat.
1. Part I

Newt's return to New York, nine moths after his last visit, has the self-proclaimed magizoologist standing on deck of a great steamer, leaning against the railing eagerly watching the Statue of Liberty edge closer and closer.

He wraps his faded Hufflepuff scarf tighter around his neck and wishes he had brought up his gloves from the case.

"It seams it is always cold and windy when we arrive in New York", he mumbles towards his coat's breast pocket, where Pickett has sought refuge against the biting September wind.

There is no answer from the Bowtruckle and Newt sighs gently. "Asleep again – are we?"

He checks his case, making sure that the new claps are tightly shut and then sets is down next to his feet.

It had taken a lot of arguing and persuasion from both the Ministry of Magic and his publisher so the MACUSA would allow his case back into New York City.

Additional to that he had been informed before leaving Liverpool that a MACUSA officials would be waiting for him at the harbour after he had gone through customs.

Newt heaves a sigh. "You'd think I let them loose on purpose by the fuss they are kicking up."

There is reproaching muttering heard from his coat and he can't help but smile. "Don't worry, Pick, I would have smuggled you in regardless of their decision."

The Bowtruckle pokes his head out of his hiding place and nods satisfied. He than points at something and his chatter becomes worried.

Newt looks up and sees that they are about to dock at the harbour, "They won't search my coat, Pickett, but you can wait in the case if you want", he adds and chuckles knowingly when the Bowtruckle retreats into the pocket. "Thought so."

Customs are a dull, quickly sorted out affair and soon Newt stands at the gates of the harbour and wonders if the MACUSA has either forgotten him or is playing tricks on him. He can't imagine neither of it.

So he paces along the harbour fence, attracting a good deal of attention and slowly getting a headache thanks to Pickett's anxious chatter when he is suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Scamander?"

He turns and finds himself standing face to face with a young man, who looks dimly familiar. He tightens his grip on his case, while using his free hand to cover the pocket that contains Pickett. "Yes?"

The men looks nervously down to where Newt clutches his case and then back up to Newt. "My Name is Abernathy. I am here to escort you to the Woolworth Building."

Now Newt remembers where he has seen Abernathy before. "Don't you work for the Major Investigation Department.?"

Abernathy stands a little taller. "That I do indeed. Madam President personally asked me to make sure you would arrive at MACUSA in one piece and without _losing_ anything again."

Abernathy's emphasis on the word "losing" has Newt's temper raising quickly.

"I didn't lose them", he clarifies with unusual harshness. "They got lost because your department chose to ignore Miss Goldstein's warnings."

To his credit Abernathy looks quite sobered by Newt's display. "As you might be aware Miss Goldstein received an apology and has been fully reinstated at her former position."

Of course Newt knows this. He had been present when Madam Picquery had informed Tina of her reinstatement and Tina had thanked him for it; but he also thinks that a gentle reminder of how the MACUSA has mistreated Tina in the past can't hurt.

"I heard of it", he tries to sound nonchalant but he doesn't completely succeeds.

With Queenie's letters – that tell of Tina's successes and how happier the older Goldstein sister seems – fresh in mind a bit of pride seeps into his voice.

Abernathy pointedly clears his throat. "Shall we?"

Newt nods and the two so different men set out for Broadway and the headquarters of MACUSA.

* * *

When they arrive in the lobby of MACUSA Abernathy stirs Newt in the direction of a small coffee shop.

"You can wait there." And he is gone.

Newt shrugs his shoulders and trots towards an empty table.

He just sets his case down when he catches a glimpse of the woman behind the counter. He jerks so abruptly upright that Pickett gives an angry shriek but Newt already is leaping towards the counter. "Queenie!"

The woman turns around and nearly drops the jug of milk she is carrying. "Newt! Mercy Lewis! What _are_ you doing here." She hurries around the counter and is just about to hug him when she stops short. "Is Pickett still camping out in your coat pocket?"

Newt smiles lightly and nods, "Yes, but he won't mind a gentle hug." With that he surprises himself and hugs the blonde close.

"It's good to see you again, Queenie", he mumbles shyly when they part.

Queenie giggles. "Oh I'm happy too, honey. Do you want to see Teenie?"

And without waiting for an answer she practically drags him across the lobby towards the lifts.

"But doesn't Tina needs to work?" He pants and panic-y grabs his case.

"Oh honey she will want to see you anyway." Queenie looks down at his case and a strangely wistfully smile appears on her lips. "So has the Niffler rem-sacked an other bank, yet?"

Newt can't help the small laugh that escapes him while they enter the lift. "No they are all where they belong – and please don't give that pest any ideas, will you?"

Queenie giggles along with him and nods. "Oh don't worry." Another glance towards the case. "How's Dougal?"

Newt smiles brightly. "He's very good, thank you for asking, tough I think he might be a bit lonely."

Queenie's smile falters a bit and Newt bites is lip – that was inconsiderate of him. According to Tina's letters Queenie still misses Jacob quite a bit.

"Sorry", he mumbles and lies a hand on her arm. "I miss him too."

They share a sad smile as the lift shutters to a halt.

Newt falters slightly when he becomes aware of the hustle that is the main corridor of the MID and swallows. "Maybe I'll be back later..."

Queenie throws him a dazzling smile and takes his arm. "Nonsense. They won't bite."

With that she navigates Newt expertly through the mass of witches and wizards.

"See that wasn't that bad, was it?" Even so her tone is teasing her smile is understanding and she pats his arm lightly. "It's gonna be fine. Teenie's desk is right over there, next to the second window." She points towards a big open office space and Newt feels the colour drain from his face. "I'm sure she doesn't want to be interrupted."

Queen pats him on the arm rather condescendingly. "You are a big boy, honey. You can do it." With that she gives him a gentle but nevertheless firm shove. "I have to get back to my own work." She turns and throws him an impish smile.

Newt swallows, tightens the grip on his case and sets of in the direction of the desk of one Tina Goldstein.

He is barley half-way there when Pickett chatters happily and he detaches his gaze from his shoes to look ahead.

Tina is just making her way back to her desk from the left side of the room and will cross his path in about a minute.

Newt's heart falters when he sees her in deep conversation with a young man.

"Ow!", he mumbles when Pickett pinches him not so lightly through his coat.

Tina stops abruptly and looks up – her face a mixture of astonishment and unwillingness to believe her own eyes – unconsciously mirroring Queenie perfectly.

"Newt? Mercy Lewis of course it's you. I'd recognise this case anywhere." Then she suddenly blushes and closes the short distance left between them in one wide stride. "No. That sounded completely wrong." She glances at him unsure and seems to be rather unconformable – not exactly how Newt had envisioned their reunion.

"Hello Tina", he mumbles warmly and offers her his free hand as a greeting. "I'm sorry to come by so unannounced but Queenie practically dragged me here."

Tina shakes her head, smiling fondly, finally shaking his hand. "That sounds indeed like Queenie. She's been giddy with excitement ever since you told us your arrival date."

Now Newt smiles fondly too, but can't help the sting he feels at her word – no mention if she had also been looking forward to seeing him again.

Tina seems to realize that at the same moment and hurries to assure. "Not that I wasn't looking forward to it myself." Then she huffs exasperated. "This isn't exactly going well, is it?"

Newt just shrugs and throws her a hopefully encouraging smile. "Well I did surprise you after all."

Tina smiles back and then turns to the man she was crossing the room with. "This is Miller. He's my new parter."

Newt offers Miller a handshake too, "Newt Scamander. Nice to meet you."

Miller grins at him. "Ah so you are that guy with the animals. I read about your book in the papers."

They shake hands and Miller turns to Tina. "I can cover the reports. If you'd like to take an early lunch, Goldstein."

Tina looks and Miller, than at Newt and back to Miller, who nods firmly. "Go on, I really don't mind."

Finally Tina shrugs and nods as well. "Okay than. Thanks Miller." She taps Newt on the forearm. "Stay right where you are. I'll just get my coat."

Newt nods and is left on his own after Miller winks at him and saunters off to what seems to be the desk next to Tina's.

He is still pondering over the man's weird behaviour when Tina reappears at his shoulder.

"All set, let's go."

* * *

They end up at a little restaurant across from Newt's rather run down looking hotel.

Tina frowns and turns to him the moment they have found a table in the back of the restaurant. "You could stay with me and Queenie." Her voice drops lower. "Your hotel really looks quite shabby to be honest."  
Newt just chuckles. "I think it's my publisher's way to make clear he isn't happy with me right now."

"By getting you a shabby hotel?" Concern filters into her impression just as the waiter arrives with their food.

Newt nods, smiles shyly at the waiter and takes a big gulp of tea before answering. "Yes, he wanted to start with the promotional tour in London. I on the other hand made it quite clear it _had_ to start here in New York City." Another sip of tea and Newt sets the cup down rather forcefully. "I am aware that you Americans prefer coffee over tea but this", he nudges his cup with his index finger, "concoction can hardly be called tea."

Tina is still shocked over his first statement and so misses the jab at the American cuisine. "You had a row with you publisher because you wanted to come here first?"

Newt shrugs his shoulders. "I wouldn't call it a row...it was a misunderstanding."

Tina takes a sip of her coffee and finds it as excellent as always. "But Newt...why does it have to be New York." Only after she closes her mouth it dawns on her that she might be the reason and she feels like a complete fool.

But Newt grins boyishly and takes a healthy bite out of his sandwich. "Well I did promise to deliver your copy in person." To late he realizes it might have been not a good idea to speak around a mouthful of bacon, eggs and salad when an elderly woman shoots him a scandalized look.

"Sorry", he mumbles after gulping the massive bite down and coughs. "I'm afraid I sometimes forget my manners."

But Tina waves his apologies away. "No problem." She falls silent for quite some time and Newt starts to worry he did something wrong when she suddenly gasps.  
"There is something special about that book, right? This is why you needed to come here first."

Newt grins, pride forming in his chest and he nods happily. "Exactly. You are quite sharp, Miss Goldstein. Ever considered becoming an Auror?"

Tina shoots him a not so amused look and suddenly leaps to her feet. "I fear I need to head back. We are slightly short staffed at the moment and I can't leave Miller to cope with the paper work on his own."

Newt suppresses his disappointment and schools his features into a smile – after all Tina is an Auror and can't spent her days sitting around eating launch with him.

"I'll escort you back." He stands as well, drops – what he hopes is the right amount of money - on the table and offers her his arm, after retrieving his case from under their table. "Shall we, Miss Goldstein?"

Tina shakes her head at his antics, but smiles softly when she takes his arm. "We shall, Mr. Scamander."

* * *

The sun is just setting over New York when Newt sneaks past Mrs. Esposito and up the stairs to the Goldstein sisters' flat.

He stops short just when he is about to knock and becomes aware of the voices in the flat. One is definitely Queenie's but the other one also definitely doesn't belong to Tina.

He just made up his mind just to leave and come back later – because Queenie's business is hers alone – when the door is wrenched open.

"You'll never make it back past Mrs. Esposito." Queenie whispers harshly. "Come on in before she sees you."

He is dragged into the flat despite his arguments and Pickett's angry chattering. "Don't read my mind, Queenie."

The blonde witch just shrugs and pushes him down on a chair. "You think quite loudly for someone so shy."

Newt blinks uncertain and whips around when he hears a low and masculine chuckle.

"Mr Kowalski?" He shakes his head. "I mean Jacob. Never mind – Merlin's beard what are you doing here?" He stops his ramblings – the sudden silence feels quite loaded - "Do you remember who I am?"

A grin breaks out on Jacob's face. "Of cause I remember who you are." His grin becomes slightly crooked and he nods towards Newt's breast pocket. "So that little guy still has attachment issues, hm?"

Newt glances down and sees that Pickett looks at Jacob and chirps quite happily. He smiles. "Ah yes I fear he will forever stay with me." Then he frowns confused. "So you remember _everything_?"

Jacob shrugs and crosses the small living room to sit opposite from Newt. "Yes by now. At first it was just flashes and odd dreams." He smiles when Pickett climbs out of Newt's pocket and sits on the polished table top. "The thing I remembered most vividly at the beginning were your creatures.", he chuckled looking slightly embarrassed, "I'm even baking Niffler-shaped pasties and everything."  
But Newt feels oddly proud and beams at his friend. "Do your costumers like them?"

Jacob nods with enthusiasm. "Oh yes especially the kids. The adults prefer my", he drops his voice. "Bowtruckle formed bread."

Pickett chirps sharply and Newt laughs. "It's an honour Pick – Jacob makes money with it." The Bowtruckle crosses his spindly arms and turns away form the baker.

Newt shrugs and grins insecure. "We are working on the sulking."

Jacob laughs just as the clock chimes the half hour.

Queenie looks up sharply from preparing dinner. "You should leave, honey."

Newt blinks confused but scoops up Pickett. "Alright."

But Queenie shakes her head and looks slightly downcast. "Not you – Jacob. Tina doesn't know about us."

That would explain why Tina hasn't mentioned anything about Jacob remembering them.

"But why?", he wonders while Jacob shrugs into his coat and kisses Queenie on the cheek.

Queenie sighs and straightens Jacob's tie, "Because I'm technically seen a criminal and Tina works for the law enforcement." She talks more to Jacobs coat lapels than to any of the men. "And I rather not have her arrest me."

Newt just sits at the table and can't look at either Queenie or Jacob. He feels stupid for asking in the first place now. He _knows_ about the law that forbids any relationships between magical folks and muggles in America and _of cause_ Queenie wouldn't risk Tina's position at MACUSA.

He just opens his mouth to apologize when Queenie cuts across it. "There is no need to feel so bad about yourself, honey. You aren't responsible for that stupid law. But you are right 'bout Teenie. She just got her old job back and I'm not going to jeopardize that."

Newt nods and resolve settles into his stomach. "She won't hear it form me."

Queenie looks troubled. "I don't want you lying to her on our behalf. It's bad enough that I have to."

But Newt shrugs. "As long as she doesn't ask. And how likely is that?" When Queenie still looks troubled he smile at her. "Try not to worry – in the end worrying means that you suffer twice."

When Jacob chuckles loudly Queenie turns to him and smiles lightly. "Sounds familiar?"

Jacob nods, still chuckling and nods at Newt. "Thanks, pal."

Newt smiles back and stands to shake Jacob's hand. "It was good to see you, again. Perhaps I'll have a look at those pastries myself tomorrow."

Jacob grins and claps Newt firmly on the back. "That'll be grand. Say hallo to Dougal from me, will you?"

Newt nods. "Sure. He will appreciate that."

With that Jacob kisses Queenie goodbye – Newt not knowing where to look – and slowly, carefully makes is way down the stairs and past Mrs. Esposito's flat.

Queenie and Newt remain standing at the front door for a moment than the blonde shakes out of her motionlessness and returns to preparing dinner.

Newt shrugs out of his coat, lies it over the back of a chair and then wanders aimlessly trough the living room for a moment before sitting down on one of the sofas tentatively.

Suddenly Queenie jerks and turns around. "I'm being a terrible host. Would you like a drink or a little snack? I usually wait for Teenie before eating dinner."

Newt smiles. "I'm not that hungry yet – I had a very wholesome lunch. But I wouldn't say no to a nice cup of tea."

Queenie positively _smirks._ "Good thing I brought a pack of tea yesterday." She throws him a look. "Would you mind making it yourself? Neither me not Teenie are fond of tea that much."

Newt jumps to his feet. "No not at all."

He crosses the short distance and picks up the tea tin. "That is quite the expensive brand. That really wasn't necessary."

Queenie shrugs. "The salesmen highly recommended it."

Newt nods and quietly makes himself a cup a tea and only becomes aware of Queenie's stare when he fishes out the stewed tea leaves.

"Is there something wrong?"

Queenie blushes. "I just presumed you'd do it with magic."

Newt chuckles lightly. "My mother always insisted that tea tastes better when it is done by hand and I must say I agree with her. Somehow tea leaves and magic doesn't work well together."

"Why is that?"

"I have not the faintest idea and all my research wasn't very informative."

Queenie looks puzzled at first than shakes her head and passes Newt a piece of carrot. "Eat it. I can hear your stomach rumble from here."

Newt blushes and then bites a tiny piece off and gives it to Pickett, who now sits on his shoulder. "It's not fair that you can read minds and have good hearing. But really I'm going to be fine until dinner."

Queenie chuckles just as the door opens and Tina enters the flat with windswept hair and rosy cheeks. "The weather is absolutely _horrible._ We better make sure that the windows are shut tight over night." She hangs her coat on the coat rack and tosses her hat carelessly onto one of the sofas. "I could do with a cup of hot chocolate right now."

She turns towards her sister and Newt and smiles when she sees Newt feeding Pickett pieces of the carrot. "No wonder that the others accuse of favouritism when you feed him by hand."

While Newt grins bashfully Queenie just huffs. "It was meant to be for him. I couldn't concentrate with his stomach rumbling."

"I told you – I will be fine until dinner."

Queenie just rolls her eyes and shoos Newt towards one of the sofas. "Now get out of my way; otherwise I'll never finish dinner."

Newt chuckles quietly, picks up his cup and does as he is told – nearly sitting down on Tina's hat.

"So sorry!" Tina rushes forward to take her hat back but Newt turns it curiously around with on hand – the other one is still holding his cup of tea – and grins cheekily. "Perhaps I should have bought you a new hat and not a book."

Tina snatches her hat out of his grip with a scowl - but a smile tugging at her lips – while Queenie positively _chokes_ on her suppressed laughter.

"I've been trying for months to take her shopping for a new one", she explains once she has recovered enough to speak. "But Teenie stubbornly insists that she doesn't need a new one."

"Because it's true I don't need a new one", the elder sister mumbles and absent-mindedly picks at one of the bigger holes. "I quite like the one I got to be honest."

Newt thinks he detects something else in her tone beside the obvious fondness for a well-liked piece of clothing but doesn't know what to say, so he keeps his mouth shut.

Tina places the hat on the iron gate in front of the roaring fire and whips her wand out to make herself a cup of hot chocolate.

"You'd like one as well?", she ask Newt over her shoulder but he just raises his cup of tea. "No thank you. I'm all set."

Tina finishes her drink, carries the self-stirring mug over to Newt and plops down next to him with a heavy sigh. "Let me tell you the lunch break with you was the highlight of my day."

Newt looks over to her – ignoring Pickett's demands for more carrot – and smiles shyly. "I'm honoured but since the food was okay and the tea undrinkable the rest of your day must been hell."

Tina looks at him with raised eyebrows. "I really don't know if you are trying to be humble or if you are really that dense. I meant your company not the food! Although the coffee was excellent."

Newt flushes scarlet and Queenie breaks into another round of hysterical laughter. "Believe me he really meant what he sad."

"Don't read his mind." Tina abolishes her younger sister lightly when she becomes aware of how flustered Newt looks.

Queenie just shrugs. "I already told Newt and I will tell you: his thoughts are unusually loud for someone so shy."

"That is not an excuse." Tina throws Queenie another scolding look and takes a deep gulp of her hot chocolate. She relaxes and sighs contently. "That's better."

Queenie's face falls and Newt puts a hand on Tina's forearm. "It's okay. I know Queenie won't use anything she sees in my mind to hurt me. It just needs time to get used to it."

Tina gives him a calculated look while Queenie _beams_ at him. "You are to kind, honey." A quick glance at the clock. "Do you want to feed you creatures now? Because dinner will still take some time."

Newt nods, stands and finishes the last of his tea in one big mouthful. He then lays his suitcase flat on the ground next to the sofa and has already opened one of the claps when a thought crosses his mind.

He looks up from his kneeling position and smiles at the sisters. "Would you like to accompany me?"

Tina's nod and smile are small and gentle while Queenie is almost shinning with excitement.

"I'll be right back", she announces and vanishes into the girls' bedroom,

Newt shrugs and undoes the second claps before gently opening the lid. "Stay were you are - Mum's going to be down in a minute."

He hears Tina chuckle and shrugs self-consciously. "I started it when I found Dougal and then it somehow stuck."

"I find it sweet somehow. And why not? You are taking care of them and feed them like a mother would do." This time her smile is wider and more open. "I think it's an appropriate nickname to give yourself."

Newt swallows and becomes aware that he is still kneeling on the floor. Hastily he jumps to his feet just as Queenie reappears in the living room.

"Found it", she grins and turns away from Newt when he wants to have a look at the object clutched in her hand, "it is not for you, honey."

Tina and Newt exchange a puzzled look and begin their descend into Newt's case after Tina finishes her drink and sends the cup to the sink with an absent-minded flick of her wand.

When all three of them are standing between Newt's clutter and well organized chaos Newt passes Tina a bucket full of Mooncalf pallets and tentatively holds a platter with fruits and vegetables out to Queenie. "It's for Dougal if you don't mind."

Queenie smiles. "I'd love to feed him. Tough I doubt I would find the way on my own."

"I wouldn't ask you to."

With that Newt leads his friends out into the open space of the suitcase and smiles sadly at Frank's empty enclosure. "It's somehow not the same without him." He sighs again and then shakes his head. "He is better off in Arizona – that's where he belongs." He sighs. "I know I should remodel it for the next creature, that might need my help, but I can't bring myself to do it yet."

He shakes his and turns to make his way towards the Gaphorns when the Niffler hops across the sandy floor and hurries up his trouser leg to try to dive into his pocket.

"Why in such a hurry?" Newt catches him before he can fall to the ground scrambling to find a hold on Newt's waist coat.

The Niffler turns around in his hands and sniffs the air around him searchingly.

"I got nothing for you", Newt apologizes softly. "I'll bring you something tomorrow."

But the Niffler isn't dented in his search and seams to find a trace suddenly, squirming in Newt's grasp and stretching in Queenie's direction.

The blond witch giggles and opens her fist – relieving a pair of glittering ear rings. "Good thing I bought something then."

Newt's eyebrows rise in bewilderment and he sets the Niffler down as Queenie crouches in the sand without a care in the world.

"That really wasn't necessary of her", he mumbles to Tina and watches with a fond look how the Niffler looks from the ear rings to Queenie and then slowly reaches out a paw to gently take one ear ring.

The Niffler looks at the piece of jewellery – turning it over and over in paw – and then stuffs it hurriedly into his pouch with a quick glance in Newt's direction.

Queenie giggles delighted and offers the Niffler the second ear ring. "It's alright take it. They are for you."

The Niffler makes a happy sound and lets the ear ring slide into his pouch to join his other treasures.

Queenie gives the pitch black creature on last smile, rises to stand next to Tina and quite carelessly flings off a bit of dust from her knees.

"He really is quite sweet, isn't he?" She watches the Niffler scuttle back to is burrow and smiles at Newt. "Ah it was nothing, honey, I wasn't wearing them any more."

Newt throws her a grateful smile and sets out for the Graphorn enclosure once more. He hops onto on of the large boulders at the entrance to the sandy plane and roars the familiar call. Then he jumps back down and turns towards the sisters. "I've got a brand new little calf – only a few days old."

The family of Graphorns gallops into view and Tina makes a soft cooing sound at the back of her throat when the smallest of them makes an unsteady bee line for Newt.

Newt laughs and drops to his knees so he can rub the calf's flank and check his eyes at the same time.

"That all looks perfectly fine. Just as it should be. You are one healthy little chap, aren't you", he mumbles gently and looks at Tina, while Queenie tentatively edges closer to one of the older calves.

"Do you want to pat him?" Tina smiles and takes a step forward just to have the calf make a stressed sound.

"You should make yourself as small as possible, best you also kneel." Newt whispers and Tina slowly eases herself to her knees until she is kneeling so close at Newt's side that their elbows nearly brush against each other.

"That's perfect", he mumbles even lower. "Flat out your hand and rub him between his horns. It's the way Graphorns establish a mother-calf-relationship."

Tina smiles and turns her hand so her palm is facing downwards and gently lays it on the calf's head.

The Graphorn makes an almost purr like sound and Tina giggles softly. "You like that, little one?"

Newt watches Tina patting and cooing to the little creature and something warm and fuzzy blooms in his chest. He smiles softly and eases himself back into a standing position. "I'll feed the Mooncalves then."

Tina looks up. "Sorry but he's just so cute."

Newt chuckles lightly and takes the bucket. "I know." He passes Queenie on his way to the rocky Mooncalf territory and laughs when he sees to younger Graphorns in a play fight. "It seems they are trying to impress you."

Queenie, who is sitting on one of the large rocks grins at him. "For looking so fierce they are quite sweet."

Newt frowns. "Only because they are used to humans by now. Normally they are not so docile."

Queenie looks at him intrigued but Newts lifts the bucket. "Sorry I'm a bit on a feeding schedule, exceptional with the Mooncalves because they are nocturnal."

Queenie jumps up and grabs the platter of fruit. "Of cause. I'll help you."

They both look over to Tina, who now sits cross-legged on the sandy floor – the calf's head in her lab.

Queenie giggles. "Let's give those two a bit of privacy, shall we?"

Newt chuckles too and can't help the goofy smile on his face while he walks over to the Mooncalves and throws them their food.

The small creatures flock around him even more eager than usual to get their share. "Yes, yes I know I'm a bit late today and I'm sorry about that." The Mooncalves hop around him nearly toppling over in their haste. "Easy boys I wasn't that late. You will choke if you keep this up." He throws the last hand full of food and sets the bucket down. "Now it's back to your burrow it will be morning soon."

He turns when he hears quite laughter behind him. Tina stands on the path leading to the Mooncalves and shakes her head. "We are inside a transfigured suitcase and you still insist on a regular sleeping pattern?"

Newt feels himself blush and makes his way towards her, the empty bucket swinging at his side. "Well I can also control if it's day or night for them, And right now they need sleep so it's going to be day." He draws his wand and with a quick turn of his wrist the sun starts raising over the Mooncalf territory.

"That is quite impressive, Mr. Scamander."

His blush intensives and he rubs his empty hand on the side of his trousers. "Thank you, Miss Goldstein."

The silence that follows is rather awkward until Newt clears his throat. "I should have a look how Queenie is doing with Dougal."

Tina nods and side by side they make their way towards the Occamy and Dougal's swing.

When they arrive Queenie sits next to the Occamy nest and is feeding Dougal by hand while the Demiguise in turn feeds the Occamys with insects.

They both look up when they hear Tina and Newt approach and Queenie just shrugs when Newt raises his eyebrows questioningly. "He looked so sad so I thought a bit of extra attention couldn't hurt."

Newt walks over to Dougal to stroke his head, while Tina helps Queenie back to her feet. "Did you have fun, old boy? Back to your nest now. I'll take it from here."

The Demiguise looks at Newt and pats his cheek before he swings up into his nest and settles for the night.

Newt looks at him for a moment, wishing one again there were some way to know what is going on in the creature's head and then turns to the Occamys. "Mum's here now."

But it looks like Dougal has done a good job feeding them because instead of gulping down the insects that Newt throws them the Occamys just play with them.

Newt huffs, straightens and durst of his hands on his trousers. "Looks like between you two and Dougal I'm not needed around here any more."

When Tina and Queenie start to protest he only grins. "Well okay that might have been a bit melodramatic."

While Tina shakes her head but smiling fondly Queenie takes Newt's arm and bumps her shoulder against his side. "I never realized that you have a sense of humour."

Newt looks at her and frowns. "Most people find my jokes...weird."

Tina appears on his other side and shrugs. "Maybe you haven't found people with the same sense of humour yet."

The three of them cross the suitcase back to Newt's shed – Newt checking on the other creatures in the process – and then climb back up the ladder and reappear in the Goldstein flat.

While Queenie checks on the roast in the oven and starts with the vegetables Newt picks up his overcoat and searches his pockets.

After a few minutes of fruitless searching he frowns. "I _know_ I put it in here." He glances at Queenie – still occupied with dinner – than at Tina, who is leafing rather unenthusiastically trough today's The New York Ghost and turns his coat up-side down and shakes it rather forcefully.

Queenie jumps when the contents of Newt's coat pockets hit the flat floor while Tina looks up startled. "What are you doing?", she ask and jumps up to pick up some of the things, "got confused where up and down is?"

Newt chuckles. "No. I just can't remember where I put your book."

Tina freezes, holding something that looks suspiciously like half of an Occamy egg. "Oh."

Newt, kneeling among the mess on the floor, smiles at her. "I don't want to forget giving it to you. Which is a distinct possibility if the roast tastes as good as it smells."

Tina smiles back and picks up his thick notebook. "Haven't been eating well lately?"

Newt stuffs a crumbled package of wood lice back into one of his pockets and shrugs. "I'm not the best cook and my time was well packed with all the revisions and last minute changes my publisher wanted to make to the layout and what not."

Tina lies his notebook carefully on a beside table and holds up a handful of sparkling green scales. "Mercy Lewis is that what I think it is?"

Newt looks up from checking his pockets again. "If you are thinking that those are from a dragon you are right."

Tina narrows her eyes. "Those are non trade goods. Class A non trade goods even." She drops the dragon scales back on the floor. "Really Newt last time you caused havoc because you..." She looks at Queenie and quickly back-paddles. "And now you bring forbidden goods with you."

Newt chuckles. "As you will find quite soon only dragon _eggs_ are considered non trade goods. Not the scales."

"As I will find out soon?" Tina mumbles bewildered but at that moment Newt proudly holds aloft his book and she laughs, "Ah I see."

Newt hands her the book with flourish and a little bow. "Here you go, Miss Goldstein. The first book that was ever printed."

Tina takes it with shaking fingers and exhales unsteadily. "Oh Newt that wasn't necessary. You should have given it to your mother instead."

Newt ducks his head and smiles crookedly. "Without you I would still be stuck without a title. See it as payment in kind."

Tina opens her mouth but than thinks better of it, as she catches Queenie shaking her head at the stove. "Thank you so much. I'm really looking forward to reading it." She lets her hand glide over the midnight blue cover and her eyes rest on his name, embroidered in smaller silver letters than the title. "I'm proud of you, Newt."

He looks startled. "Thank you...I...", he swallows nervously and looks with wide eyes at Queenie.

The blonde jumps to his rescue. "Okay guys. Let's eat. Newt's stomach will kill him otherwise."

Tina jerks out of her trance and lies her book atop Newt's notebook. "Alright." She gets to her feet and flicks her wand to set the table.

Newt is a bit lost for a moment but then shrugs into his coat and stuffs his materials, bottles, vials and stray animal feed back into his vast pockets.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Scamander?" Queenie grins. "Pie or strudel?"

Newt chocks out a laugh, "I really don't have a preference", he flicks a glance at Tina. "As long as you don't poison me."

Queenie breaks into giggles while Tina rewards his jibe with a bright smile and gestures to the same chair Newt had occupied during his last visit. "Well sit down. I promise that there is no poison involved."

Newt takes of his coat again and this time he hangs it on the coat rack next to Tina's and drops on the offered chair.

He takes a deep breath and sighs happily. "It already smells divine, Queenie."

Queenie beams. "We really should keep him, Teenie. He's such a charmer."

Newt blushes right red and busies himself with the food instead of looking at one of the sisters.

He hears Tina sigh. "Queenie leave him be. I think we embarrassed him enough already."

"You are not embarrassing me." Newt puts down his cutlery quite forcefully. "I'm just not used to the company of friends any more."

Now both of the sisters beam unguardedly at him and Queenie grips his hand firmly in her own. "Don't worry, honey. You will get used to your friends again."

Newt makes eye contact with Tina and grins widely when he sees that her smile still hasn't faded.

She nods. "Queenie is right. We are all oddballs here."

* * *

After dinner is eaten and the plates are washing themselves in the sink Newt and the Goldstein sisters settle down in front of the fire.

Newt is just opening his notebook to jut down some ideas for a hopefully second edition when the thick book is plucked out of his fingers.

He is already starting to voice his disagreement when Queenie hushes him with a finger pressed to her lips and nods towards Tina.

The older sister is just gingerly opening Newt's book and begins thumping through it gently.

Newt's breath catches in his throat and suddenly his palms are so damp with sweat that he has to wipe them off on his trouser legs.

Queenie pats his arm soothingly but doesn't say anything to not disturb Tina.

Only when Tina looks up and blinks a few times to adjust to the dim light Newt works up the courage to ask softy: "So what do you think?"

Tina looks at him and smiles brightly. "It's wonderful! Did you do the illustrations?"

Newt nods. "Oh yes and it was quite the fight so my editor wouldn't replace them with something better."

Tina shakes her head. "That would have been foolish. They are brilliant. Very...", she seems to search for the right words, "they are very you."

Queenie giggles and opens her hands. "Pass it along, Teenie. I want to have a look too."

But instead of throwing the book over to her sister, as Queenie would have thought, Tina gets up and lies the book almost reverently into Queenie's hands. "Be careful. It's really brand new. The spine still cracks when you open it."

Queenie turns the book over in her hands and then grins at Newt. "Looks good indeed. " When she comes across the first of his hand drawn pictures she smiles gently. "Teenie is right. Those are very you."

Newt shrugs uncomfortably. "I still don't know what you mean with that."

Queen frowns than shrugs. "It's hard to explain", becoming aware of Newt's unhappy face she adds:" But it is _definitely_ a complement."

Newt grins a bit bashfully. "Thank you. It started out as mare doodles when I had problems finding the right wording or something and I complete forgot about them until my publisher pointed them out during one of our meetings."

Tina, looking over Queenie's shoulder, raises her eyebrows. "You call those doodles? Then I'd like to see a real drawing from you."

Newt laughs. "No you don't. It doesn't get much better than this."

"I still find them sweet." Queenie closes the book and passes it back to Tina. "I'm sorry to spoil the mood but I'm tiered and we haven't talked about sleeping arrangements yet."

Newt shakes his head quickly. "That won't be necessary. My publisher got me a hotel room." He looks at Tina when she huffs. "Really it is better than it looks from the outside."

Queenie narrows her eyes at him and this time Newt can _feel_ her reading his thoughts deliberately.

"Not so bad?" The blonde exclaims after a few silent moments. "That looks quite awful. I'm sure between the three of us we can think of something."

Newt looks straight at Queenie, taking advantage of her mind reading abilities for once. _I wanted to visit Jacob tomorrow._

The blonde smiles faintly but nonetheless pleased. "You know Teenie it would be quite bothersome to keep him hidden form Mrs. Esposito all the time."

Tina nods, clearly not happy and relents. "Yes you are right." She turns to Newt and something hopeful enters her eyes. "Maybe we could find a restaurant with better tea during my lunch break tomorrow?"

Newt smiles. "I'd love that."

They keep starring at each other until Pickett chirps into Newt's ear quite loudly and makes him jump. "Merlin, Pickett that wasn't necessary."

Queenie just giggles and holds out Newt's notebook and coat. "If you go now you might be lucky that Mrs. Esposito is out running errands."

Newt nods and shrugs into his coat after transferring Pickett back to his usual pocket. "Thank you for the lovely meal, Queenie. It was a pleasure seeing you again."

Queenie is slightly taken aback. "Are you just staying for one night?"

Newt shakes his head. "No. Counting today two nights.. More I couldn't wrestle off my publisher." He frowns. "And I will have to do a book presentation the day after tomorrow." He falters. "And then it's back to England for the actual book tour."

"Well then we will see each other for dinner tomorrow night and _of course_ I'll come to your presentation." Queenie then passes him a parcel wrapped in brown paper. "Here. I doubt the breakfast at the hotel will be very good."

First Newt wants to protest that he has taken advantage of their hospitality enough but the stubborn tilt to Queenie's chin is indication enough that every argument would be fruitless.

"Thank you very much", he mumbles and stores the parcel in one of his coat pockets. "I am looking forward to another one of your brilliant meals and maybe this time I can taste your pie."

Queenie grins, very well understanding his hidden joke and then yawns. "I see you tomorrow, Newt. Sleep well."

Newt nods and then turns to Tina, "I'm sorry that my stay will be another short one. As I mentioned today my publisher was already cross enough with me,"

But Tina shakes her head. "It is okay. You do not need to apologize. I'm just happy you really came back."

Newt shrugs and smiles a bit. "A promise is a promise and I always try my hardest to keep them." He then reaches forward and allows his fingers to rest on Tina's cheek for the shortest of moments. "Sleep well Tina. I see you tomorrow for lunch." He than turns and leaves the flat as fast as manners allow it.


	2. Part II

Part II

When the sun raises over New York City the next day Newt has already finished his morning round in the case and is now sitting on the wobbly chair in front of the equally wobbly desk.

Yesterday he had found his idea to visit Jacob's bakery quite brilliant – now in the light of a new day he isn't that sure any more.

He sighs and thumps his fingers on the scratched surface. "I know I promised it, Pickett."

The Bowtruckle is examining the water jug that sits in a corner of the desk and chirps angrily.

"What am I going to do if MACUSA gets wind of the fact that Jacob remembers? They are going to Obliviate him again and it would be my fault."

He stands and starts pacing the length of the room – which is a rather limited space. "Queenie would hate me _forever_ and so would Tina because I made her little sister miserable."

He falls down onto the lumpy bed and stares up at the celling. "I know, I know. Worrying only means you suffer twice but I can't help it."

Pickett mutters encouragingly as he climbs down from the table and onto the bed.

Newt scoops him up and puts him into his hair—the Bowtruckle's favourite place to stay when Newt isn't wearing his coat.

"Maybe I should eat something first and then make a decision."

He stands and is about to put on his waistcoat to go down to the hotel's breakfast room when he remembers the parcel Queenie has given him the night before.

He quickly opens the small wardrobe and retrieves it.

When he peals back the now slightly grease brown paper he finds a note.

 _Best to be enjoyed with bread from_ Kowalski Quality Baked Goods

 _Q._

Newt chuckles and puts the parcel back into the pocket. "Well it seems like Queenie made the decision for us."

He now puts on his waistcoat with a new sense of purpose.

From his hair Pickett chirps in agreement and Newt shrugs on his coat. "Into the pocket, Pick and no peeking, It will get us into trouble."

The Bowtruckle climbs to his second favourite place on earth and Newt grabs his case.

It's only when Newt stands on the streets of New York that he realizes that he has no idea where Jacob's bakery actually _is_.

"Bugger", he mumbles and fishes Queenie's note back out of his pocket. But it seems he has underestimated Queenie because on the back of the note he finds directions and roughly drawn map.

Newt laughs out loud and quickly ducks his head when he draws suspicious glances in his direction from passer-bys.

"Queenie you are brilliant", he mutters delighted and doesn't even question how the younger Goldstein sister knew were his hotel is.

With the map in one hand and the case in the other his sets off into the bustle that is New York City on an early morning and just hopes he won't lose his way.

Astonishingly enough he makes it to the Lower East Side without a major incident and only gets lost on the last step of his journey.

But he is surrounded by people, who carry all sort of food or ingredients so he gathers he at least is walking in the general right direction.

But after passing the same stand with cheese and sausages for a third time he stops abruptly in the middle of the road and checks the map again.

"Oh really?", he mutters crossly to himself. "You travelled nearly the whole _bloody_ globe and now you are too dumb to find a bakery?"

He gets shoved and muttered at by the people around him and has decided to at least step to the side until he knows where he is again, when he spots a mother and her three children – the youngest one happily munching on something that bears a great resemblance to a Demiguise.

He nearly stumbles over his own feet in his haste.

"Oh excuse me?"

The middle aged woman looks at him and smiles slightly at Newt's panic-y expression and dishevelled state. "Can I help you, Sir?"

Newt, who hasn't been called Sir in a long time, needs a moment to find his voice. "This might sound weird but are those pasties from a bakery around here?" He points at the Demiguise pasty and the boy clutches it a bit tighter.

The woman smiles and turns Newt towards a street with a hand on his elbow. "Just follow this street until it crosses Orchard Street and than you can't miss it. The name's Kowalski's Quality Baked Goods."

Newt smiles his thanks and set off down the street he was pointed to.

Newt hasn't even reached the junction he thinks could be the right one when he stops right in his tracks.

"There is no doubt now is there, Pick?", he mumbles and is glad that the side ally he is standing in is deserted, because he would make a weird picture mumbling to himself.

He is undoubtedly standing across Jacob's bakery and marvels at the big windows and the lettering that declares proudly: _Kowalski's Quality Baked Goods_.

"He did well with the money." He feels proud and happy for his friend and crosses the street to have a closer look when he becomes aware of the crowd of people that has formed around the entrance.

"Hey Mister!" He is pushed rather forcefully to the end of the queue. "You have to wait your turn like everyone else."

Newt mumbles an apology and stands behind a smartly dressed man.

"Excuse me?" He taps the man on the shoulder. "Are all those people here for something from Mr. Kowalski?"

The man just gruffly nods and doesn't even turn around.

Newt sighs and fishes in his coat for the old pocket watch. "Let's just hope I make it to the..." He catches himself before blurting out MACUSA. "The Woolworth Building in time for lunch."

He stands in the queue nearly hopping from one feet to the other in his nervousness and has nearly made the decision to come back shortly before closing time when the people shift and he and the man before him enter the shop.

Immediately he is surrounded by heavenly smells and glorious designed pastries and he stops hopping from foot to foot in favour of having a good look around.

He grins widely when he sees cakes in from of the Niffler and the Bowtruckle bread Jacob had mentioned but he chokes out an unexpected laugh when he sees the blueberry Erumpent muffins.

"If you are only here to laugh you better get lost."

Newt is startled when the man in front of him turns on him. "Oh no...I find them...magical." Newt ducks his head to hide his grin and is clapped on the shoulder the next moment.

"Newt, pal!"

Jacob is standing in front of him, wearing a spotless, white apron and a satisfied grin. "Glad you came!"

He takes Newt by both shoulders and navigates him behind the counter. He then beckons a young man. "Manage the till for a moment, Henry. I want to show him around." He gives Newt a gentle shake and the magizoologist nearly drops his case in surprise.

"That really isn't necessary." But Newt catches a glimpse at Jacob's flushed face and relents. "Oh alright but I need to be at the Woolworth Building shortly before lunch."

Jacob frowns. "Isn't that where...well you know..." He seems to struggle with his words and shortly his eyes become unfocused.

"Where Queenie and Tina work, yes." Newt's voice is barley above a whisper since they are still standing in the front of the shop and you never know who might hear things.

At the mention of Queenie's name Jacob snaps back to attention. "Oh okay. Want to meet with Tina?"

Newt nods but is too preoccupied with the scene he just witnessed to feel flustered or embarrassed.

They retreat into a small and cluttered storage room and while Jacob drops onto a wooden stool Newt leans against a stack of flour sacks.

He sets his case down carefully and grins at his friend. "So it looks like the bank accepted the Occamy egg shells as collateral."

Jacob barks out a laugh. "Oh yeah. After that they nearly fell over each other to give me the money." He trails off and his smile falters. "From what I heard from Queenie I have to thank you for that."

Newt waves it away. "I'd rather give it to you than to plunderers and thieves."

Jacob's grin returns. "So yeah after I had the loan it was surprisingly easy to find a suitable shop and get the refurnishing done." Again he grows pensive. "If I didn't know it any better I would bet a month worth of money that Queenie had her hands in this."

Newt raises his eyebrows. "Why that?"

"Because the first time she ever came by was a week after the opening and she didn't seemed surprised to find me here."

Newt hums thoughtfully and rubs his chin with his palm. "Well this is Queenie we are talking about. She probably kept an eye open for any new bakeries."

Jacob blinks, shrugs and then relents. "Yeah I think you're right." He then swallows and rub the collar of his shirt between his fingers. "Alright...that might sound strange but I've got something I need to ask, Newt."

Newt looks at Jacob and frowns when he becomes aware of how uncomfortable the baker looks. "Sure ask away no need to feel shy."

Jacob's glance flits over to the door than back to Newt. "See the thing is sometimes I get the feeling I've forgot something I should remember. Like with the Woolworth Building back there." He jabs his thump over the shoulder towards the direction of the shop. "And Queenie says I sometimes have a weird look on my face."

Newt gnaws on his bottom lip. So Jacob's confused impression a few moments ago hasn't been a trick of his mind.

He clears his throat. "Does that happen often?" He has half a mind to take out his notebook to make notes but this is Jacob and he is a _friend_ not a creature he studies.

Jacob shrugs and looks rather pained while he tries to remember. "According to Queenie it happens most often when she is talking about work." He looks uncertainly at Newt. "Does that even makes sense?"

Newt hates it but the only thing he can do is shrug his shoulders. "I don't know. The thing is there are no accounts on how the Swooping Evil venom actually works." He blinks at Jacob aetiologically. "I just know that it has obliviateting proprieties the rest was a shot in the dark."

Jacob swallows harshly. "So I'm a bit of a guinea pig?"

"A what?"

The two man look at each other dumbfounded until Jacob breaks out into roaring laughter. "Of course you don''t know what a guinea pig is." He chuckles quietly before sobering. "What I meant to say is: so I was only part of an experiment?"

He looks positively sadden by this so Newt hurries to assure: "No! It wasn't an experiment. Of course not! And I'm glad it didn't work on you. Really I am." He holds his breath and looks wide eyed at Jacob.

The baker frowns and looks at Newt, who ducks his head and shuffles his feet nervously. Jacob then heaves a sigh. "I suppose there was no other way..."

Newt's head snaps back up so suddenly his neck groans in protest. "No there really wasn't. You heard Madame Picquery. Or have you forgotten that as well?"

Once again Newt has to fight the urge to take notes but Jacob seems put off enough already and taking out a notebook and recording their conversation seams like a real bad idea at the moment.

Jacob frowns, a far away look in his eyes. "I remember you talking to Frank and tossing him the venom. And then..." He trails off and looks ready to pull out his hair. "I remember saying good bye to you guys."

He looks at Newt. "That summarizes it quite neatly to be honest. The thing I always remember most clearly are your creatures and you three."

"Good memories..." Newt mumbles and nearly slaps himself. "Of course! Swooping Evil venom most prominently erases _bad_ memories not all of them."

Jacob frowns and makes a sound in the back of his throat that sounds like a hum. "Well yeah I was terrified while we were at the Woolworth Building. So much I _can_ remember about the place. So it would make sense that everything else is gone except a bad feeling."

Newt nods and worries his bottom lip with his teeth. "Listen, Jacob I know that what I'm going to say will sound strange but would you mind it if I took notes?"

His friend looks at him with wide eyes and Newt can't help to compare the baker to a frighted and startled animal.

"Why would you have to do that?" Jacob clutches his apron with both hands and starts sweating even more profoundly than before.

Newt quickly back-paddles. "Well I don't _have_ to do it but..." He struggles to find words that won't make Jacob think, that he is just a case study for him. "I think those information could be useful."

Apparently he wasn't successful, because Jacob now looks even more opposed to the whole idea. "What would be the good of that? It's not like you can tell anyone."

Newt sighs and curses his lacking social abilities. For anyone else explaining his intentions would have been a walk in the park. But no not for him. Not for the odd ball Newt Scamander.

He takes a deep breath and bites the inside of his cheek before speaking. "You are right I couldn't tell anyone here in America but those information could be put to good use in England. Exceptionally in potions."

And now that he thinks about it Swooping Evil venom would be perfect for treating soldiers, who are hunted by the war. To make them forget the things, that hinder them form being happy again and living a good life.

 _Merlin, I could use some of that myself sometimes,_ he thinks gloomily as memories form the Eastern Front flash before his eyes.

His shakes his head rather forcefully and Jacob gives him a puzzled look.

"Sorry, I got side tracked there for a moment", Newt mumbles and then leans forward a bit so he can make eye contact with Jacob more easily. "Perhaps the thing I can learn from your experience can be used to help people who a dealing with traumatic memories."

Now it is Jacob who looks away and the judging by the way his forehead winkles he seems to be thinking hard about something. "You mean like the boys who fought in the war?"

Newt exhales softly. "Yes for example."

For a moment Jacob closes his eyes. Than he takes a deep breath and looks at Newt. A bit frightened still but also with a new resolve. "Is it okay if I think about it for a few hours, maybe even talk it over with Queenie?"

Newt nods. "Yes of course. Maybe we could do this before my presentation tomorrow. If you agree to do it that is."

Jacob looks relieved and then quite suddenly jumps up for his wooden stool. "You'll have to hurry up anyway if you want to be in time to meet Tina for lunch."

Newt starts and hastily searches for his pocket watch. "Your are right I better get going."

He and Jacob face each other and the silence is on the brink of getting tense and awkward when Jacobs strides forward and nearly drowns Newt in a brotherly hug. "I'm glad you came by, pal. And I'll think about this other thing."

Newt stands stock still for a moment and then pats Jacob on the back. "It was wonderful to see I could help."

They part and Jacob escorts Newt back to the side walk in front of his shop. "Have a pleasant lunch with Tina. Maybe we'll see each other tonight," With a last grin and a jovial wave Jacob re-enters his bakery and Newt sets of for MACUSA.

Newt is just hopping up the stairs to the main entrance of the building when Tina exits and looks around searchingly.

"So sorry", he gasps out when he reaches her. "I was up and about and forgot the time. So sorry again."

Tina smiles at him and takes is arm, when Newt offers it to her. "It's okay."

She doesn't say anything else and Newt is getting anxious and tense, when they round a corner away from MACUSA and Tina casually asks. "So you and Jacob caught up then?"

Newt stops so abruptly that he jerks Tina to a halt as well.

"What...I..." He gives up the trying to form an actual sentence and just stares at her completely bewildered.

A slow smiles forms on Tina's lips. The same happy smile he had first seen when he asked if he could bring her a copy of his book in person. Tina even huffs out a small laugh.

"Don't feel bad. I haven't even told Queenie yet, that I know that Jacob remembers."

Newt shakes his head and settles for a one-word-question, because that is all he feels able to do at the moment. "How?"

"How I found out about Jacob remembering or how I know that you went to visit him this morning?"

"Both?" It comes out as more of a question than anything else and why does his voice sounds so squeaky?

Tina laughs again. "Let me begin with him remembering. Queenie gave it all away without saying a word."

Newt's confusion grows so Tina hurries up with her explanation. "Queenie is my little sister. She is the person I know best in the whole world. _Of course_ I'd know the reason she would be happy beyond believe when before she was awfully depressed."

Newt has to admit that this makes perfect sense. "But...that could have been anything really."

Tina nods. "Well it could have been. But her mood brightened considerably _after_ a certain bakery had opened."

Newt now grins. "Well there is a reason why you are such a good Auror. Well done piecing it all together."

Tina blushes the faintest pink and hurries on with the next explanation. "And for how I knew that you visited him? You have flour on your coat. And there would be no logical reason for that except you having spent time in a store room of a bakery."

Newt looks down on his coat and true enough faint traces of flour can be found on his arms, shoulders and he is certain on his back as well.

He sighs. "It must have gotten on there when Jacob bear-hugged me."

Tina giggles – a sound Newt has never heard her make before and he must admit it sounds warm and soft and he locks it away in his heart for happy memories.

He sets down his case and dusts off his coat as well as he can manage with one hand.

"Wait let me." With that Tina softly brushes away any trace of the flour and Newt stands unmoving to not disturb and snap her out of the moment.

"One thing is still a mystery to me even tough I solved the rest." Tina continues after they are back on their way to lunch. "How did _you_ know that Jacob remembers? I know that Queenie would never put such a vital information into a letter."

Newt ducks his head and can feel how his ears blush. "I...sort of caught them yesterday evening at your flat."

Now Tina stops in her walk. "He was at our place? How did we _not_ ran into each other?"

"Queenie made him leave so you wouldn't find out and get into trouble with MACUSA."

Tina sighs but at least she doesn't seem angry. Neither at him nor at Queenie. "Of course she would worry about me and my position. She always worries too much."

Newt swallows. "So you are not angry at her?"

Tina shakes her head and throws him a gentle smile. "Neither am I angry at you for the matter. I'm very sure your reasons for not telling me were honourable."

"What Queenie said about not getting you into trouble with MACUSA made it a deal for me", he admits and after gathering his courage adds: "I would not be able to bear to see you unhappy. You love your job as an Auror. The least I can do is to make sure you don't have to risk losing it again."

Tina fist looks at him with wide eyes then she laughs and ruffles his hair. "Like I said honourable reasons and kind intentions. You are a good man, Newt."

Now he blushes full on red and grins quite foolishly in his opinion. "Thanks for the compliment. I was just trying to protect my friends."

"Loyalty is what we will be needing in the time to come."

Before Newt can question her on those cryptic words Tina lets go of his arm and pushes open the door to a tiny restaurant that Newt didn't even see.

When they order their food the woman behind the counter looks up and grins widely. "How lovely. It's been a long time since I heard a fellow Brit who hasn't lost his accent either." With that she rounds the counter and draws Newt into a hug.

While Newt is at a loss of what to do the kindly woman lets go of him and pats his cheek in such a motherly way, that Newt has to think of how long it has been since he visited his family.

The woman returns behind the counter and then shoos Newt and Tina away. "You two find a cosy spot and I'll make you something special."

Newt and Tina exchange a look but do as they are told because they instinctively both know that arguing against the woman would be useless.

"I remembered this place this morning while talking to Miller", Tina explains, after they found a table and sat down. "And I remembered her faint English accent and figured she would know how to make tea more to your liking"

Newt smiles at her. "That's very nice of you. But I'm afraid she's going to make so much tea that it'll last for both of us."

Tina shrugs. "I can have a coffee at the office later. Who knows? Maybe I will like it."

Newt shrugs out of his coat and is about to drape it over the back of his chair when he freezes. "Bugger", he mumbles and looks around the restaurant to see if any other of the quests are looking in his direction.

"What is it?"

"Pickett is in my pocket and I will squash him if I put my coat over the back of my chair", he explains and is about to put his it back on when Tina reaches for it. "Give it to me."

Newt hands her the coat, still observing the other guest, while Tina turns her back to the room and gentle extracts the Bowtruckle from his usual pocket.

Pickett chirps quite angrily at Tina who hides him in her cupped hands before passing him on to Newt.

"Hush, Pick. You can't be seen yet." Newt reminds him and tries to put the Bowtruckle in his waistcoat without drawing to much attention.

With the Bowtruckle once again well hidden Newt takes back his coat, drapes it over the back of his chair and smiles at Tina. "Thank you. I really don't want to cause chaos again."

Tina smiles back. "That's very considerate of you, Mr. Scamander."

They sit in comfortable silence until the elderly woman arrives with their food and the promised tea.

"Here you go, my dears. Have a wonderful time." She smiles motherly at both at them and Newt finds it unusually easy to make eye contact with her when he mutters his thanks.

He is just about to take a bit of his delicious looking sandwich when Tina looks at him and asks: "Is everything alright, Newt? You seem even quieter than usual."

Newt puts the sandwich back on his plate and fiddles nervously with the cuffs of his shirt. "Well I...I ask Jacob if I could record his experience with the Swooping Evil venom."

"Why in Deliverance Dane's name would you want to do that?"

Tina looks so shocked that he rattles of his idea, nearly tripping over his words in the haste.

After he has finished Tina looks at him with wide eyes and an awestruck impression. "That is all but brilliant, Newt."

He ducks his head and flushes pink. "Well thank you, but I think Jacob wasn't as taken with the idea as you are."

Tina takes a sip of her tea and hums in the back of her throat. "That tea really _is_ good. But back to the subject at hand. What did Jacob say?"

Newt shuffles his feet and pick unenthusiastically at his sandwich. "He looked rather shocked and asked me if he could think about it for a few hours."

Tina stops his restless hands by take one of them into her own, "Well I get where he is coming from. I'd be surprised or even apprehensive too."

Newt looks first at their hands and then at Tina. "But why? It's not like I'm going to pod and pinch him, or take a sample of his blood. I Just want to ask him some questions."

Tina smiles gently at his confusion. "Well yeah but Jacob doesn't know that, does he?"

Newt blinks, thinks and then shrugs his shoulders rather sheepishly. "Well I suppose you are right. I should have made my intentions more clear."

Tina once again smiles, pats his hand and then nods at his sandwich. "Well eat up. You'll need your strength if you want to be a proper scientist tomorrow."

Newt smiles and tucks into his sandwich and tea with new relish.

The afternoon Newt spends in the suitcase after having dropped Tina off at MACUSA.

He fiddles nervously with his notebook and the quill, chewing on the its tip absent-mindedly and spiting out a bit of feather from time to time.

He curses himself and his single-tracked mind. With no uncertainty he scared Jacob off with his blunt request and now he has lost one of his friends. And probably Queenie too if he thinks about it. She would find his idea as absurd as Jacob would. Yes he has lost Jacob _and_ Queenie.

He ruffles his hair in frustration and anger. "Well done...very well done. The one time in your life when you actually _want_ people to be your friends, you screw it up."

He whips around when the door to his shed squeaks and Dougal materialises at the far end of his workbench.

"Come here, old chap." Newt mutters and turns around on the old camping chair.

Dougal complies and swings up to hang off Newt's back and coos distraught when Newt not pat his head as usual.

Newt sighs and burrows his head in his arms, which are lying on the scratched surface of his workbench. "I messed it up. I messed it all up."

He shakes his head irritably, when his eyes prickle and burn with unshed tears. "It's foolish to cry about this now, Scamander. It is your own fault."

Dougal pats his head and coos at him in the same tone of voice he normally uses to settle down the Occamys.

Newt sniffles a bit and rubs over his eyes only to find the back hand slightly damp. "It's alright, Dougal. I'm going to be okay."

The Demiguise strokes his head again and looks up at the same time as Newt, when there is a tentative knock on the lid of the suitcase.

With Dougal still hanging off his shoulders Newt ascends the ladder and throws the lid open.

He pops his head out of the case and is greeted with sturdy brown work boots and grey trousers.

He scampers completely out of the case and looks at Tina wide eyed.

"What...?" It seems he has lost the ability to from complete sentences around her permanently.

Tina smiles and reaches out a hand and for a short moment Newt thinks she wants to ruffle his hair and internally panics but Tina reaches past his head and strokes Dougal instead.

"Are you baby-sitting Newt now? Are the Occamys too much trouble?"

Dougal makes a happy sound and swings down from around Newt's shoulders to sit next to Tina on the floor reaching for her hand.

Tina takes Dougal's small paw without thinking and studies Newt. "Are you alright? You look upset."

Newt, now quite embarrassed by his tears, ducks his head and rubs at his cheeks. "No it's okay..." He looks up and frowns. "What are you doing here anyway? I just dropped you off at work."

Tina raises her eyebrows and huffs out a laugh. "Just dropped me off? Newt it is half past five and Queenie will be very angry if you miss dinner."

"She will be angry with me anyway", he mumbles sounding like a scolded teenager. "And that still doesn't explain why you thought it would be necessary to fetch me."

He makes a move to retrieve Dougal from her when Tina stops him by tipping his head up with two fingers until Newt can't escape making eye contact with her. "What's wrong? Is it something I said at lunch about your idea about interviewing Jacob?"

Newt gulps. "No?" He is rooted into place by Tina's fingers under his chin and shuffles his feet nervously.

Tina laughs. "You, Newton Scamander, are a terrible liar."

Newt flashes her a crooked grin. "Hm yes, my mother always says I look at my feet before lying."

Tina chuckles. "Well you certainly tried that right now." In the next moment she grows serious again. "Listen Newt I _know_ that Jacob's reaction wasn't the one you had hoped for but I'm sure he'll come around and all is going to be fine."

Newt struggles with his words and emotions. He would _love_ to tell Tina about his fears and insecurities right there and then, but what would she think of him? She'd probably think that he is weird and weak and a bad person.

He is startled when Tina moves to cradle his cheek instead of holding up his chin with two fingers.

"Talk to me Newt. I can see how pained you are."

Newt gulps nervously and takes a deep breath. "What if he thinks I am just a weird British guy after all? What if Queenie thinks that as well?"

"Oh darling. They _won't_ think that."

Newt is so stunned by her use of a pet name that he stares at her numbly and Tina repeats her last sentence patiently.

"They are not going to hate me?" His words are slightly muffled since Tina is still holding his cheek and his brain has somewhat shut down.

"No!" Tina's answer is so forcefully that Dougal hastily becomes invisible.

Newt takes note of this and briefly worries about finding the Demiguise again but then he looks at Tina and becomes aware of how _angry_ she looks for some reason.

"Did I mess it up now?"

Tina laughs and takes her hand off his cheek in favour of throwing her hands up in the air. "Oh Newt no, but I am rather hurt to hear that you trust Jacob and Queenie so little."

Newt frowns and takes an apple out of his waistcoat pocket. "I don't understand."

Tina sighs softly and tucks a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "Yes alright I admit that your request might have put off Jacob lightly. But Jacob took to magic _swimmingly_ so I'm sure he'll warm up to your latest idea rather quickly.

And Queenie? I can assure you that she is used to hearing worse stuff than this."

Now Newt feels utterly stupid and starts creeping through the room turning the apple over in his hand in an attempt to avoid looking at Tina.

"Okay that does look weird now. I admit that."

He looks at her over his shoulder and smiles shyly. "I think we scared Dougal a bit and his favourite fruit is apple so..." He shrugs self-consciously but Tina smiles and sits on the lumpy bed to not be in the way.

"How did you catch him last time?"

Newt is standing in front of the window sill now and holds up his free hand. "Come on Dougal. Look what Mum's got for you. Tina and I have stopped arguing. I promise."

The apple is taken out of his hand and eaten but still Dougal prefers not to be seen.

"Come on you. Everything is fine." But his coxing is to no avail and he sighs. "I just hope he doesn't get lost again." He sighs and looks at his pocket watch. "And we need to be going if we want to avoid Queenie's wrath.

Tina, still sitting on the bed, chuckles. "Yes you are right. We just have to make sure he can't escape."

Newt nods and looks his appearance. His shirt is rumpled and there are at least three different stains on his waistcoat. He can't go to dinner like that. It wouldn't be deemed polite.

He looks uncertainly at Tina. "Would you mind terribly to wait here while I change into something...hm...cleaner?"

Tina shakes her head. "No not at all. But do toss me another apple maybe he will change his mind while you gone."

Newt nods, but he passes the apple gently to her instead of tossing it and then retreats into his case.

When he re-emerges ten minutes later in a less rumpled shirt, a midnight blue waistcoat with his overcoat draped over one arm he stops short after having climbed out of the case.

"It looks like you have found a new favourite person, hm old chap?"

Dougal looks up from his position in Tina's lap and makes a purring sound.

Newt laughs and puts on his coat. "I'm glad you are happy but it's back to the case with you. I have a dinner to get to."

Dougal looks at him and for a brief moment his eyes flash blue. Then he gets up without any complains and swing down into the case.

Newt makes sure the Demiguise has reached the potting shed before he closes the lid of the case and secures the claps. "Could I...Could I bring this with me? I don't feel comfortable to leave them here all alone."

Tina get up from the bed and brushes a few of Dougal's hairs off her blouse and trousers. "Of cause you can bring it. I even insist on it. I'd rather spent the evening in good company than clearing up an incident just because the Niffler managed to escape again."

At first Newt is not sure if she is serious or not but then he sees the small smile and the twinkle in her eyes and chuckles softly. "Ah that really would ruin the wonderful time we are going to have tonight."

They both smile softly at each other before leaving Newt's hotel room and are on their way to the Goldsteins' flat.

When Tina once again has smuggled Newt past Mrs. Esposito they both stop short on the landing. Queenie and Jacob's voices are muffled but clearly to make out trough the door.

"They must have forgotten the time." Newt muses and shakes off any thought about _why_ Queenie and Jacob might have lost track of time quickly form his mind.

"Well then they are in for a nasty surprise", whispers Tina and as stealthy as possible opens the front door to the flat.

Jacob, who is sitting on the sofa by the widow, nearly chokes on what seems to be a cup of hot chocolate and Queenie drops her wand and so the pot of potatoes she was commanding towards the stove.

Tina looks from Jacob – still coughing and trying to catch his breath – to her sister who stands at the stove completely lost for words with panic in her eyes.

While Newt goes to Jacob to clap him on the back Tina raises her eyebrows at Queenie. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

Still mute Queenie shakes her head and brushes a hand over her forehead. "Well of course I knew you would find it out eventually. The problem here is: Why do _I_ not know, that you know."

Newt, who is just handing Jacob a handkerchief so the baker can clean his face, looks up sharply and frowns. "But why didn't you know? I mean I know that they teach Occlumency in Auror training but should you be able to..." He runs out of words and finishes the sentence in his head instead: _go around it? Seeing you_ _are_ _a natural._

Queenie sighs and bends down to pick up her wand. "A natural I might be but Teenie knows _exactly_ how to keep me from reading her mind – and she does not need Occlumency to do so."

Newt fears that somehow he has hit a nerve and nervously looks at Tina, who just smiles widely. "She's not angry. Just annoyed with me and my methods. "

Before anyone can say something Jacob asks: "What exactly do you do?"

Queenie jumps forward and pleads with her older sister. "Please don't tell him, Teen. His mind is so fascinating."

Tina laughs loud and clear. "Well yes, but maybe some day he wants to surprise you and it could come in handy so you don't spoil it for yourself."

Queenie looks pensive and shrugs in the end. "Oh alright that's a good point", she sulks a bit. "Why do you have to be so logical all the time?"

Tina laughs and kisses her sister lightly on the cheek. "Sorry not sorry."

Newt can't help but snort. He has decided that this is how he likes her best, his Tina. Carefree, mischievous and loving.

"So how do you do it?" Jacob breaks Newt out off his reprieve and the magizoologist blushes faintly – ducking his head to hide it form his friends.

Tina giggles freely and turns towards Jacob. "You just have to keep thinking about the same thing for an hour or so. She'll get annoyed and leave it be."

"Or I just get annoyed because you kept thinking about _someone_ all the time." Queenie snaps back but there is no force behind it and smile threatens to take over her face. "Oh I'm so happy we are all back together."

Newt looks from Queenie to Jacob and his smile falters a bit. Yes they are all back together, but they are still committing a _crime_ , no matter how unfair and ridiculous the law is they are breaking it.

He shuffles his feet and takes a deep breath to say something – what he isn't entirely sure – when he catches Tina looking at him and ever so softly shaking her head.

Newt blinks and shoots her an insecure smile.

He shifts on his feet when Tina makes her way to him, after smiling at Queenie, and is rather surprised when she takes his arm, raises onto her tiptoes and whispers into his ear: "Let her be happy, tonight. We can worry about the future in the morning."

Newt looks at her and Queenie's words from his first visit come unbidden to his mind. _You need a giver._

Queenie's giggles startle him and both him and Tina look over to Queenie, who has gone back to cooking and throws them a look over her shoulder. "Oh don't mind me. Carry on – you are too cute."

While Newt can feel his ears turn a lovely shade of red Tina just rolls her eyes and drags Newt to the sofa in front of the fire. "Sit down. You are probably quite tired."

Newt does sit down but looks at Tina confused. "Actually I'm not, I'm used to all that work in the suitcase by now."

Tina frowns. "Well yes but I can't image you are sleeping too well in that hotel bed. It somehow manages to be rock hard _and_ lumpy at the same time."

While Newt just shrugs his shoulders, Jacob – who is helping Queenie by chopping vegetables – splutters and Queenie nearly drops her wand for a second time.

Newt and Tina share a confused look until Tina catches up on how she just sounded.

She groans exasperated. "That's not what I meant. Seriously you two get your minds out of the gutter."

Newt, still confused, looks from Queenie to Jacob and then up at Tina, who is still standing next to the sofa and gasps when finally it all makes sense to him. "Oh...no...it's..." He gulps. "Tina sat on the bed while I tried to find Dougal."

"Thank you, Newt." Tina shakes her head at her sister and Jacob. "It's all harmless."

Hm..." Queenie hums and looks calculating at Newt. "Why exactly did you need to find Dougal again."

Newt worries his bottom lip with his teeth. "Because I...well..." He huffs. "Just plucked it out of my mind."

He feels both of the sisters stare at him in bewilderment, but he only ducks his head. "Saying it out loud will make me feel like an even bigger idiot than I already am."

There is a tense silence in the flat for a few minutes and the next thing Newt knows is that Queenie drags him up by his hands and draws him into a gentle, sweet-scented hug. "Oh honey _of cause_ we are not thinking that you are weird or annoying."

She lets go off him and pats his cheek. "And _no_ Jacob will not like you less for wanting to gather information."

Jacob, who is leaning with his back against the work counter in the kitchen, takes a step in Newt's direction. "She's right, pal. Your suggestion just came a bit out of the blue."

Newt looks over Queenie's head and makes eye contact with Jacob. "Yes I am terribly sorry about that. But sometimes I get really single-minded."

Jacob shrugs. "It's no big deal. If you still want to write my experiences down I am up for it."

Newts eyes widen and then he blushes up to the roots of his messy hair. "Oh great", groans and sits heavily back down on the sofa. "I worked myself up over nothing it seems."

Tina, who sat down next to him while Queenie had poked around in his head, lays a hand on his forearm. "Don't worry. I'm quite the expert in that field too."

Queenie laughs and makes her way back to Jacob and the food she's preparing. "Oh yes. You two make quite the pair."

Newt doesn't have the energy left to be embarrassed about that statement and looks at Jacob again. "Would you mind if did that after dinner."

Jacob looks nervous and a bit unwell. "So you don't want me to leave?"

"No!"

Tina gets up from the sofa and stands next to Jacob in the kitchen. "I know you and Queenie are worried about my position at MACUSA, but we can worry about that tomorrow. Tonight lets celebrate Newt's book and that we are all here." She throws him a smile. "And that we all remember."

Jacob grins back and then turns around to grin even wider at Newt. "Oh yes right. You are a famous author now."

"I don't know about the famous part. But yes my work got published."Newt mutters and adds: "I'm sorry I didn't bring you and Queenie a copy as well."

"Ah nonsense, honey. I can look at Teenie's if I want." Queenie smiles. "But maybe you could bring me and Jacob a copy when you visit the next time."

 _Next time,_ Newt thinks and even the possibility of seeing Tina yet again makes him all giddy and happy.

 _But I'll have to find a reason for that._ Or will he? He and Tina have well established the fact that they are _friends_ now. And surly one does not need a specific reason to pay their friends a visit.

Apparently his internal struggles are clear as day, because it is Tina who speaks up this time. "You are always welcome here. With or without a reason, Newt."

He can't help the goofy grin that spreads over his face. Tina smiles back gently while Queenie mutters something along the lines of: "too cute to bear."

For a moment all four of them are silent and while Jacob and Queenie continue to prepare dinner Tina ambles back to the sofa and drops down so close to Newt that their legs are touching.

"So will you include your findings about the Swooping Evil venom in your second edition?"

Newt looks at her and has to gulp at the sudden nearness. "Ehm...probably not. I think such information should only use in the medical field. And maybe there is nothing to find in the end."

Tina hums thoughtfully. "Hm yeah maybe. But there is a more pressing question then that."

Newt raises his eyebrows. "Is there?"

Tina nods and stands to fetch her copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. "You don't even include the Swooping Evil in here because you know so little about them."

Newt bites the inside of his cheek and looks crestfallen. "So perhaps it is a stupid idea after all."

Tina shakes her head forcefully. "It is never a bad idea to gather as much data as possible."

Newt can't help but grin. "Data? It's that what you call it at the Auror offices?"

Tina blushes a faint pink and drops back down next to Newt. "Yes that is what we call it at the MID."

Newt rolls his eyes. "Ah yes. I forgot what you call it at MACUSA." He stands up and stretches. "Do you care for a cuppa?"

"A what?"

Newt laugh bashfully. "A cup of tea I mean."

Tina smiles gently. "Yes please."

Newt grins boyishly and nearly _skips_ towards the stove.

He shrugs when he sees Jacob's friendly-mocking grin and Queenie's bright, happy smile."It's what you do in England."

Queenie hands him the freshly filled kettle. "I find it sweet. She needs to relax. She worked incredibly hard to build back up her network and re-earn a good reputation."

Newt steals a look at Tina and realizes that she _does_ look overworked and bone-tired, now that she isn't fired up by the adrenaline of running around New York City or talking him out of self-pity any more.

"Maybe I can talk her into taking tomorrow off." Even to himself he sounds unsure but Queenie throws him a dazzling smile. "That would be very generous of you."

Newt is just pouring the hot water over the tea leaves when he hears Queenie mutter: "I'm sure she will listen to her soon-to-be-boyfriend more than to her sister."

He nearly drops the kettle and is about to vehemently protest when Queenie pokes him in the ribs with her index finger. "Don't you _dare_ to deny, that you like her."

"I wasn't going to", he mumbles, picking up the cup of tea and starring at its content rather than Queenie. "But it is a long way from 'we are friends now' to 'lets have a serious relationship'."

Queenie hums and looks at Jacob. "Well I suppose me and Jacob are somewhat special."

The baker grins at her and tenderly squeezes her shoulder. "Don't meddle Queenie. I know you just want to see Tina happy but it is always better to let things run their course."

Queenie sighs. "Yes I know", she looks sharply at the magizoologist at her side. "But if you leave without the promise to come back I will hunt you down, Newt Scamander."

Newt gulps. He has always suspected that beneath Queenie's blonde curls and pink dresses there is a tough don't-mess-with-me personally and unwavering loyalty towards her sister.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less." In a more hushed voice he adds: "It's good to know that you'll stop at nothing to protect her."

He doesn't need to say more. Queenie would all pluck it out of his head anyway. That he is glad Tina is looked after, that someone makes sure she is eating more than just hot-dogs and that he is so glad Tina isn't lonely.

Queenie just covers his hand with hers for a moment and than turns him around. "Off you go with your tea. She will be wondering what we are plotting."

Newt gives her a small smile and fishes out the tea leaves out of the second cup, before carefully making his way back to the sofa, offering Tina one with a little bow. "Here you are, Miss Goldstein."

Tina looks up from leafing trough his book and smiles. "Thank you, Newt. Don't you need to feed your creatures soon."

Newt ducks his head and rubs his neck in embarrassment. "Actually I fed them later than usual yesterday so you and Queenie could come with me if you wanted."

Tina laughs. "That would explain why the Mooncalves were so eager", she thinks for a moment, "well even more eager than usual."

Newt nods and carefully sits back down. "Yes. Tough I might need to make amends with Pickett."

Tina looks at him with wide eyes. "That's what is different – no Pickett. Something _did_ feel off."

Newt just shrugs and drags his case closer to the sofa after having put down his own cup on a side table. "I snapped at him this afternoon and he was sulking just outside the shed when you came along." He throws Tina a rare cheeky smile. "And I completely forgot about him, afterwards."

Tina laughs so much that her whole body shakes and she hastily puts her cup of tea down on the floor. "I think there is no better compliment from you than: 'You made me forget about my creatures.'"

Newt shrugs but the smile that forms on his lip is small and content. "They will have to get used to it I suppose", a thoughtful hum in the back of his throat, "to a certain extent they _are_ already used to it."

He than kneels on the floor to open the case and so misses Tina's surprised impression and her mouthed 'what'.

Newt completely oblivious to Tina's confusion undoes the claps and opens the lid – only to be thrown backwards by a black ball of shinning fur."

"Oh no!", he shouts and scrambles after the Niffler. "Stay here you pilfering pest!"

The Niffler throws him a look while he makes a bee-line for Jacob.

The baker barley flinches when the creature climbs up his side and settles on his shoulder.

Newt, still kneeling on the floor, panting heavily, just huffs. "Really? You will be the death of me one day."

Newt gets back to his feet, dusts off his trousers and smiles bashfully at Jacob. "I'm sorry about that."

His friend just shrugs the shoulder, that isn't occupied by the niffler and smiles. "Better this than him tearing the apparent apart, don't you think?"

Newt nods, crouches down again in front of the suitcase and calls for Dougal and Pickett in a calm voice.

"Are they able to hear you?"

Newt turns around to look at Queenie. "Well it is Dougal we talking about. He most likely foresaw it but couldn't stop the Niffler. I presume he is already in the shed."

Newt is proven to be correct when Dougal swings up from the case a few moments later – a muttering Pickett sitting on his head.

"Yes I know I was unfair to you, Pick. And I am sorry about that." Newt bends down to retrieve the Bowtruckle from Dougal and while Pickett still chirps angrily he reclaims his place on Newt's shoulder quickly.

Dougal on the other hand sits right next to the suitcase and looks a bit startled.

"It's okay Dougal", Tina tries to sooth him and leans forward to stroke the Demiguise's head. But before her fingers brush the silvery fur Dougal turns around and jumps up on the sofa next to her.

Tina laughs and pats the Demiguise across the back. "That's Newt's spot. I'm not sure he is going to surrender it so easily."

Newt, who has been preoccupied with apologizing to Pickett, lifts his head and frowns. "Dougal...we talked about this before. Your hairs will get everywhere and I can't imagine that Queenie and Tina are going to be happy about that."

Dougal looks from Newt to Tina and makes a noise that sounds an awful lot like a sniff.

Newt sighs, looking ready to unhappily enforce his rules, when Tina, still petting Dougal's back, shrugs: "Leave him be. What are cleaning spells for?"

Newt is torn between relieve that Tina really doesn't seem to mind his creatures and the desire to keep up at least a minimum of discipline.

"Oh...but he's not going to understand why he is allowed on furniture here and in the case he isn't."

Tina does not look convinced. "Really? He can foresee the next most likely future, but he can't distinguish between your case and our apparent? I don't buy that." She turns to the Demiguise and mock-whispers: "Mum's not giving you enough credit, did you hear that Dougal?"

The creature purrs at Tina and cuddles into her side, eyes slowly drifting close.

Newt, who is still crouching in front of the case smiles gently at them and closes the lid carefully. "You know if you took tomorrow off you could spent more time with him or all of them for the matter."

Tina stops stroking Dougal's head and looks first at her sister and then at Newt. "Oh that is what you two have been whispering about earlier." She looks tiredly at her sister. "I already explained to you why I can't take a day off. There isn't anyone to cover for me."

Queenie, stirring a pot of streaming vegetables, sighs. "I know. But you worked yourself to the bone this last months and I don't what you to get sick because of it. And no I didn't rope Newt into this – he's worried too."

"Don't read my mind, Queenie."

Both sisters glare at each other defiantly and Newt speaks up quickly before the tension the room can get any worse. "She's right, Tina. About both things. You need a break.

If you feel like you can't take the whole day off maybe just the afternoon?" He looks at her and tries his hands at his most charming smile. "Please accompany me to my book presentation? I'm going to be nervous rack and having you there will help a great deal."

He holds his breath, while he waits for an answer and glances over to Queenie uncertainly.

Dimly he notices that the Niffler has half climbed up to the top of Jacob's head and looks first at Tina then at him.

At long last Tina sighs, tension leaving her body suddenly. "Oh alright, You win." She doesn't say more than that but she smiles lightly when she looks at Newt. "And I would love to accompany you to your presentation."

Newt breaks into a wide grin and carefully sits down on Dougal's other side.

The Demiguise just groans softly in his sleep and lays his head against Newt's shoulder.

"Oh what would I give for a camera right now", Queenie giggles form her place at the dinner table. "Just to have a picture to show to my future nice or nephew and be able to say: 'see you are not exactly Mom and Dad's first child."

"Queenie!"

Both Newt and Tina blush scarlet at once but make no move to stand up from the sofa.

The younger Goldstein just laughs out loud. "You are just to easy to mock, that's all."

Jacob, who has transferred the Niffler form his shoulders to his knees, grins. "I have to agree with Queenie – you three strike a lovely picture."

"I would be careful, if I were you, Mr. Kowalski." Tina teases right back, picking back up her cup of tea. "Newt's still coming for you with all his difficult questions about the Swooping Evil."

Newt chuckles along with her and points towards the Niffler. "I have never seen him behave so well ever before."

Jacob shrugs. "We had a little disagreement about the ownership of my pocket watch but otherwise it's totally fine."

Newt breaks into quiet laughter at that. "Yes he has a thing for watches – no idea where that comes from."

As if that is her clue Queenie glances at the clock over the stove and declares. "It's time to eat." She glances at Dougal and the Niffler. "I think I'm fine with Dougal staying but..."

Newt jumps up at once. "I'll put this little vagabond back were he belongs and be right back up."

It is a bit of a struggle to get the Niffler to relinquish his hold on Jacob, but the promise of a silvery Sickle does the trick in the end.

When Newt comes back from his case without the Niffler the table is already set and Queenie just puts the finishing touches to a delicious looking pie.

"Sit down, Newt. Jacob is just fetching dessert."

Right that moment Jacob returns with a slightly winkled paper bag and sets it on the counter. "I planed on giving them to Queenie before I leave, but since our cover is blown I thought we could share the pasties between us."

Tina perks up immediately. "Are those from your bakery?"

When Jacob nods she snatches the bag from the counter and peeks inside. "I think I'll skip the main course."

Queenie laughs and plucks the bag from her fingers. "No you won't. You can't survive on hot-dogs and pasties alone. No matter of much you would like to."

Tina grumbles but then cuts a slice of the pie and drops it on Newt's plate before serving herself. "Fine, if you insist."

Newt looks quizzically at the food before him and than glances at Queenie. "It's all vegetables."

Queenie's smile is gentle. "I noticed how you picked at your roast yesterday and how you seemed to favour the potatoes and carrots."

Newt is lost at what to say. "Oh...I...thank you."

Queenie shrugs, a movement that is rather uncharacteristic for her. "It really is no problem." She turns to Tina and Jacob, "Right?"

Both Tina and Jacob shake their heads at once.

"No problem at all."

Still Newt feels embarrassed and like he has ruined a perfectly nice evening with his eccentrics. He pushes his food around his plate and only takes the smallest of bites.

"Really Newt?", Queenie huffs after a few minutes of rather awkward silence. "You have nothing to feel guilty about."

He is just about to tell not to read his mind when she adds: "Than stop thinking such nonsense."

Newt feels Tina and Jacob glances' on him and clears his throat. "I'm sorry. Just when you said pie yesterday I figured you meant...well dessert and not this." He gestures over the main course.

Queenie looks at him with wide eyes. "Oh yeah...well...See with you not wanting me to read your mind and that blasted accent of yours...sometimes I miss things." She perks up and smilies at him. "I still could make an apple pie if you want me to."

Newt hastily shakes his head. "No, no it's fine. I'm just worried that you three wanted a nice roasted dinner and now have to suffer trough only vegetables because of me."

"Nobody is suffering trough anything, pal." Jacob shakes his head good-naturedly. "It's alright. I get it. Really I do."

"So do I before you start fretting over nothing again", smiles Tina. "And anyway you just gave me the perfect excuse to gorge myself on hot-dogs tomorrow."

That startles a laugh out of him and the next thing he knows is that he nearly chokes on a piece of potato.

"Newt!"

Tina, Jacob and Queenie are on him in an instant.

While Jacob pats him on the back rather forcefully, Tina jerks him upright and Queenie consoles a distraught Dougal who is sitting on the sofa and makes high-pitched sounds of alarm.

Finally he manges to dislodge the offending piece and swallows heavily. "It's okay", he gasps and moves a step to the left so Jacob stops pounding him on the back. "I'm fine, really."

The next moment he stubbles hard against Tina, because suddenly his arms are full of Demiguise and Dougal's paws are on his cheek and forehead.

"It's alright, Dougal", he murmurs, still sounding out of breath. "Nothing happened."

The Demiguise studies his face for a moment and then jumps back to the floor and towards the sofa.

Only then Newt realizes, that Tina stands behind him, a steadying hand on his back.

"So sorry", he mumbles and takes a step forward to bring at least a bit of distance between him and Tina. "I have no idea what gotten into him, right now."

Queenie laughs nervously. "You scared as all quite a bit – don't do that ever again."

Newt looks at her slightly startled. "I'll try?"

Queenie grins. "That's good enough for me."

After the four of them have finished the vegetable pie without another major incident Queenie clears away the leftover food and the dirty plates with a flick of her wand.

"Man I think I'll never get use to this no matter how often I see Queenie use it." Jacob confesses to Newt in a whisper while garbing the paper bag from the counter.

Newt looks over to the sink, where the dinner plates are washing themselves, and smiles softly at Jacob. "It can't be easy seeing this every day and knowing you will never be able to do the same."

Jacob frowns. "I don't know...I mean I have no way of knowing how it is like to have magic – so I also can't miss it." He stops himself. "Does that even make sense."

Newt nods. "Yes, yes it does."

Jacob looks relieved and tosses Tina the bag of pasties. "Catch!"

Tina, who has been checking on Dougal, who fell asleep again buried beneath the sofa cushions, turns just in time to fetch the bag out of the air.

"Impressive reaction, Miss Goldstein", grins Newt and shifts Dougal to make space for him to sit down.

Tina just rolls her eyes and peaks into the bag. "I do remind you again that I'm an Auror. Oh look!" She frees on of the pasties and holds it out to Newt. "It's a Dougal."

Newt looks from the pastry in Tina's hand to Dougal and back. "That actually looks really similar." He nods approvingly towards Jacob. "Well done."

Jacob grins. "There's also a Niffler."

At once Tina empties the bag on the table and laughs. "Yeah there he is. He even stuffs little crumbs into his pouch." Her graze is equally approving as Newt's nod. "Those are really, really good." Her voice grows softer. "That is your kind of magic, Jacob."

Queenie appears next to Jacob and smiles at Tina. "He means to say thank you, but can't find the words."

Jacob nods and then clears his throat. "Mhm Newt if you want to ask me questions about the Swooping Evil thing now would be the time to do it. I will have to leave soon. Early hours and so on, you see."

Newt jumps up and reaches for his coat, that he has draped over the back of his chair. "Yes of course let me just get my notebook and something to write."

His notebook is easily found – stashed in the same pocket as always – but when he searches for a quill and ink he comes up empty.

"In the name of Merlin's least favourite sock...", he mutters and looks at Tina when she knocks on the dinner table.

"Sit, Newt. I'll get you a quill and ink." She smiles at him and disappears into her and Queenie's bedroom.

Newt sighs, sits down and puts down his notebook, while Pickett climbs up into his hair.

Jacob snorts. "Well I'm used to this little guy on your shoulder or in a pocket. But your hair?"

Newt shrugs. "I probably startled him with my coughing fit earlier and he thinks my hair is safer. Or he's tired and wants to sleep."

"In your hair?" Tina is back with the promised goods and looks at Newt with raised eyebrows.

"Yes", Newt nods. "It's his favourite place to settle when I'm not wearing my coat. The waistcoat pockets are not spacious enough." Tina looks quite doubtful so he quickly adds: "His words not mine."

"One day you have to tell me where you learnt to speak to Bowtruckles", Tina grins and grasps a book from one of the side tables. "Have fun boys."

Queenie giggles and joins her sister on the sofa in front of the fire, opening a knitting magazine by the look of it.

Newt clears his throat and looks nervously at Jacob. "I actually never recorded a human's experiences so this might be a bit awkward."

Jacob shrugs and smiles openly. "It's alright, pal. Maybe I should just talk and you write down what seems to be interesting."

Newt nods and dips the quill into the ink well. "That sounds good."

Jacob also nods, licks his lips and begins. "First I just had weird dreams and odd flash backs. At first I wrote it off as stress or something. I was, in the end, in the middle of getting a loan and opening a bakery."

Newt nods and juts down short notes. "Yes that does sound rather reasonable."

Jacob hums. "I thought so too, but after a few weeks of ever reoccurring dreams I started to worry. To add to this the scar on my neck always tingled in the morning."

Newt looks up sharply, quill suspended in mid-air. "The scar from the Murtlap bite?"

When Jacob nods Newt throws down the quill and hurries to Jacob's side. Suddenly – hands already in the air – he stops. "Do you mind if I take a look at it?"

Jacob just shrugs. "Yeah sure, go ahead."

Newt bends closer and gingerly pokes around the red mark on Jacob's neck. "Does that hurt?"

"No not at all."

Newt hums quietly. "Does it also tingle when magic is performed around you?"

Jacob frown deeply, lost in thought. "Sometimes yes...now I think about it."

Newt returns to his seat and makes some notes. "It looks like that there are faint traces of magic left in your blood. And it now reacts with the magic around it." He grins positively giddy with excitement. "This is fascinating."

Jacob looks confused and slightly frightened. "There is magic left in my blood?"

Newt nods distracted by the new information he just gathered. "Yes but not much. Just enough to apparently weaken the effect of the Swooping Evil venom over time."

"So I'm still just me?"

Now Newt looks up from his notes and tries to smile reassuringly when he sees Jacob's face. "Yes you are. A bit of leftover magic doesn't change anything."

Jacob nods. "Great because I quite like myself."

Newt chuckles. "Well that must be a blessing."

The two men stare at each other slightly bewildered, before Queenie pipes up from the sofa. "Well I like both of you just like you are."

There is muffled sound and than Queenie squeaks "Ouch. What was that for? They are both brilliant in their own right."

Newt looks over to the sisters with a frown and sees that Tina has lowered her book and her face has considerably darkened.

Suddenly the magizoologist has an inkling what could be wrong and tires to throw Tina a smile. "Well Queenie did say there is only one like Jacob."

He looks at the younger sister _willing_ her to catch on.

"Oh!" Queenie only needs a second. "Yes, for me there will always only be Jacob."

Newt's glance jumps form Jacob, who rubs his neck in obvious embarrassment, to Tina, who is smiling tightly but looks to be in a slightly better mood than only moments before.

When the silence in the room is just on the verge of getting tense Pickett chirps up from the top of Newt's head pointing on the notebook.

"Yes right!" Newt forces himself to look away from Tina and back at his notes. "Research."

But the air still feels heavy and too silent and after a few moments Jacob stands and sighs. "I should be going. I hope I could shed some light on a few things." He looks at pastries, which are still lying on the dinning table. "And enjoy those."

Newt jerks his head up and smiles at the baker. "You certainly gave me a few things to theorize over. And I think I'll have a Niffler pastry later on, just to spite the little bugger." He thinks for a moment. "I could keep you posted on the things I make out off this notes if you like."

Jacob nods. "Oh yes I would like that." He gets into his coat, while Queenie wraps up a bit of leftover pie, "When will you be leaving?"

Newt, who just put is notebook back into his coat pocket, looks up. "Tomorrow evening. I try to stop by at your bakery after my presentation."

Jacob grins and steps forward to bear-hug Newt. "That would be great. Get a few provisions for the journey back to England."

Newt returns the hug and grins when the two men part. "Yes that would be great. I see you then."

Jacob pats him on the shoulder one last time and waves at Tina. "Bye. It was good to see you again."

Tina smiles at Jacob, but somehow it looks all wrong to Newt. "It really was good." A stern look at Queenie. "What ever you are planning, don't get caught."

Newt turns and sees that Queenie as well has put on a coat. "Don't worry", she assures Tina. "I'll be careful."

"As careful as a bull in a china shop." Newt hears Tina mutter and is only slightly successful in turning his chuckle into a cough.

Then Queenie and Jacob are gone and Tina and Newt alone in the flat.

"Um..." Newt awkwardly swings his arms at his side and fumbles with his bow-tie. "Would you prefer it if I also took my leave?"

Tina looks away from observing Dougal, still asleep on the other sofa, and smiles nervously at Newt.

"No you can stay a bit longer if you want." At first it looks like she wants to pet the spot next to her on the sofa but than she just closes her book and sets it aside. "Would you like another cup of tea?"

That wasn't exactly what he expected but he nods. "Yes that would be lovely."

First neither of them moves, but after Pickett pulls at his hair Newt jumps into action. "Stay put I'll take care of it." He smiles a bit. "Coffee or hot chocolate for you?"

Hot chocolate, please." By now Tina sounds quite cheerful again and Newt's mood lifts, while he prepares the drinks, after having dumped the old, by now gone cold old tea, in the sink.

When he has carried the two cups over to Tina and has sat down, he hands Tina her cup and turns his own in his hands. "I hope you are not angry with me?"

Tina lowers her cup, to rest it on her thigh. "No why would I?"

"Because I kind of talk you into taking a day off."

Tina shrugs carefully. "You and Queenie are right. I really need do need a break from chasing criminals or being buried in paperwork.." She smiles at him and finally again it is an open, happy smile. "And I can't think of a better way, than to spent it at your book presentation."

Newt smiles back and raises his cup. "To a good presentation."

Tina mimics his movement. "To a good presentation."

The sip their drinks in a confable silence for a moment.

"When I have to be where?"

Newt is confused for a moment. "Oh I'll be at MACUSA at lunch time."

"I'm perfectly able to find my way on my own. We are in _my_ city after all."

Newt looks at her like a beaten puppy. "Oh no! I didn't want to imply that. I...I just thought we could go and eat together before my presentation"

Tina blushes, sets her cup down on the side table and buries her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Newt", she mumbles. "I'm just tired and cranky. Sorry."

Newt shifts his tea cup from his right hand to the left and tentatively clasps Tina's shoulder. "It's quite alright. You have a hard, stressful job. It would make everyone cranky."

Tina looks at him, her face still half hidden by her hands. "Thank you, Newt."

He shrugs, smiles and squeezes her shoulder. "Don't worry."

Tina leans back against the back rest of the sofa, but Newt makes no move to release her shoulder.

They stay like that until the last of their drinks is consumed and the fire in the heath has burned low. Only then does Dougal awakes with a start and hops over to them.

"Hey there.", Tina greets him gently. "Did you have good nap?"

But Dougal tugs at Newt's trouser leg and points towards the door leading to the landing.

"What's the matter, old chap?" Newt is quite confused, but in that moment the door flies open and Queenie storms into the flat. "I think Mrs. Esposito is on her way up here!"

Newt and Tina jump to their feet – complete ignoring the fact that Queenie has been gone for hours.

"Oh no, oh no..." Newt turns in tight circles. "I'm sorry!"

But Tina, ever the problem solver, opens his case. "In! Both of you!"

Newt doesn't question her for a second and scoops up Dougal. "But...you can't get me out of the flat. Anyone of you leaving now would raises suspicion."

Queenie grins a dazzling smile. "Well, Mr. Scamander, it looks like you are spending the night,"

Queenie's grin and Tina's gentle smile is the last thing he sees before he ducks completely into the case and the lid is closer over his head.


	3. Part III

Newt wakes with a start the next morning. He is lying in his old army cot, still wearing his midnight blue waistcoat and trousers.

"What...?" He takes in his surroundings and finds his blue coat lying in a crumpled heap in the corner. "Must have been in a hurry."

And then it all comes back, the hasty retreat into his case so he wouldn't be seen by Mrs. Esposito and get Tina and Queenie into trouble. He scratches the side of his head and tries to wake up properly as he looks around. His eyes find Dougal, rolled up into a little ball at the end of the cot.

"So it isn't that late, yet," he muses under his breath and raises to his feet unsteadily. "I hope Tina and Queenie haven't got into any trouble because of me."

For a moment there is a nervous flutter in his stomach, but then he remembers that he has _real_ friends now and that neither of the sisters would mind getting into a bit of trouble. He shuffles over to his workbench and searches for the battered alarm clock.

"Half past six," he mumbles. "A bit early for my morning rounds."

For a moment he is at a loss at what to do, but then makes a decision. "Tina should be up by now." A slow smile forms on his lips. "Yes a breakfast _and_ a lunch date."

He practically jumps up the ladder but opens the lid slowly, in case the sisters have moved his suitcase somewhere else for the night. And indeed he doesn't look at one of the sofas but faces the window when he pops his head out. He climbs out of the suitcase as carefully as he can but bumps his knee on the radiator anyway.

"Ouch! Merlin's soggy left -" He turns and swallows the rest of the sentence when he sees Tina standing at the kitchen counter, nursing a cup of coffee and looking more asleep than anything else.

"Morning."

"Good morning to you, too." Newt smiles and gently starts patting the top of his head.

She lowers her cup and quirks an eyebrow in his direction. "What are you doing?"

He pauses, then slowly lowers his hand. "It's my way of finding out if Pick is sleeping in my hair."

Tina snorts and cracks an amused smile as she beckons him towards her. "Let me check for you. Might be more efficient."

Shrugging, he sinks down on one of the chairs at the dinner table and soon her fingertips are gently carding through his hair. "So?"

"Yeah, right in the middle," she hums in reply. "Curled up into a tiny ball."

Newt huffs out a quiet laugh. "Just as I expected. Would you mind terribly when he stays there while I make you and Queenie breakfast?"

A look of bewilderment crosses her face. "Of course not. And there is no need for you to make breakfast."

He shakes his head. "I insist. A way of thanking you for your hospitality and because I got you into trouble yesterday evening."

Tina frowns, clearly not understanding what he is referring to. "You didn't get us into trouble..." Then her expression changes. "Oh, you mean Mrs. Esposito?" She laughs exasperated. "That wasn't your fault – Queenie wasn't careful enough sneaking back in."

"Oh." Newt looks at her, suddenly nervous and picks some invisible lint off his waistcoat. "I'd still like to thank you for your hospitality by making breakfast, though. If that's okay."

She smiles softly and looks at the clock above the sink. "As much as I appreciate your offer and get your reasoning, I barely have time to finish my coffee and get ready for work as it is. So yeah… there is no way I can squeeze a breakfast in there."

Newt tries – really tries – not to let his disappointment show. Quite obviously he fails spectacularly, when Tina reaches out and gently squeezes his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Newt. I would have loved to have breakfast with you."

He nods and tries not to look like a scolded teenager. "No, that's okay. Nothing to be sorry for. You go off to save the world and I'll see you at lunch."

Tina squeezes his shoulder one more time and finishes her cup of coffee in one last, big gulp. "I don't know about saving the world – but I'll start by not falling asleep over the mountain of paperwork that is waiting for me at my desk." With that she grabs her work clothes from the sofa and makes her way into the bathroom.

Newt is left sitting at the dinner table, shaking his head, mumbling to himself. "What were you expecting, Newt? That she would change her daily routine just because you bumbled back into her life?"

He stands with the intention of making himself a cup of tea to clear his head when he becomes aware of Queenie. She pokes her head around the half-opened double door of the sister's shared bedroom.

"She's gone to the bathroom, right?" the younger sister asks and opens one of the doors just wide enough to slip through the gap.

"Yes I think so." Newt is eternally grateful that Queenie has put on a robe over her nightdress but still he keeps his eyes on the cup and the tea leaves swimming within. "Why?"

She comes to stand next to him at the counter and starts preparing toast. "Because she would tell me to stop reading your mind."

He looks at her and can't help the smirk on his lips. "I'm going to tell you the same thing, Queenie."

"Well,yes," the blonde giggles. "But only _after_ I told you that there is nothing to worry about."

Newt heaves a sigh. "I know you mean well, but… could you please stop meddling?"

Queenie laughs. "Oh, honey. If I _would be_ meddling then I'd lock you into a broom closet and only let you out after you had a good snog."

Newt chokes on thin air and puts one hand over Pickett, so the Bowtruckle won't fall off during his coughing fit. "Queenie!", he finally rasps out and lowers his hand. "Could you please stop?"

The younger woman shrugs. "I'll stop when you two finally work it out."

"Work what out?"

She pats his upper arm in a rather condescending way, that reminds Newt unpleasantly of his brother. "You and Teenie are so _gone_ for each other."

Before Newt can think of an appropriate answer the witch in question re-enters the flat and looks suspiciously at her sister. "Get out of his head."

"I'm not in his head," Queenie grins and adds under her breath. "At least not any more."

Tina sighs and gathers her wand and keys. "See you later, you two."

They look at each other speechless for a moment, until Newt clears his throat. "Until lunch, then. Same time, same place?"

She nods and shoots Queenie a dark look in the process. "Yes, that'd be great." She reaches over the dinner table and squeezes his arm for a brief moment. "Have a pleasant day until then."

For the shortest of moments he covers her hand with his own and smiled at her. "You too. And try not to fall asleep."

Tina draws away and laughs. "I'll do my very best." With that she turns on her heels and heads for the door.

Queenie waits until they can hear Tina's steps on the staircase before hitting Newt not so gently with a tea towel. "You are an idiot, Newt Scamander!"

Newt yelps and leaps away from her, rubbing his left side. "Seriously, Queenie… what was that for?"

"It wouldn't have killed you to hug her, would it?" The blonde huffs and turns towards Newt with her hands on her hips.

Bewildered, he stops rubbing his offended ribs and looks at Queenie. "What are you talking about?"

The younger witch tilts her head to the left and holds up the tea towel in warning. "I will use it."

"I know," Newt grumbles. "But I really don't know what you are talking about."

"You!" Queenie flings the towel towards his head, but he catches it easily out of the air. "I'm talking about you and your wish to hug her goodbye."

"Oh!" A blush colours his cheeks and he throws the tea towel back in her general direction. "Yes, well. That is no reason to _attack_ me."

"That's what you think." Queenie takes a deep breath and turns back to the toast she was still in the middle of preparing. "She really wouldn't have minded, you know."

Newt takes a careful step towards her and then swiftly drops down on a chair to get out of her range. "We are friends, Queenie. And quite new at that… I don't want to overstep my boundaries."

She turns back towards him and smiles in apology when she becomes aware of the hunched figure at the dinner table. "I'm sorry, Newt, but sometimes you Brits are just so… weird."

"How so?" Newt raises his eyebrow in question as he helps Pickett to entangle himself from his hair. The Bowtruckle chirps a morning greeting when he sets Pickett down on the table top.

Queenie smiles softly at that, but then becomes serious again. "You Brits are so... stiff and stuck up on etiquette. Hugging someone isn't considered inappropriate here in the States, you know."

Newt looks pensive. "Well, as I said... Tina and I just became friends."

"Yes. And hugging a friend is okay, Newt. Really." And as if to prove her point she crosses the short distance between them and bows low to put her arms around him.

"See," she grins, when they part again. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Newt, cheeks flushed a pale pink, grins brightly. "No it wasn't. But Tina always seems so... so... " He falters and shrugs helplessly.

"Yes, she can seem rather reserved," Queenie acknowledges, having picked up on the trail of his thoughts. "But that doesn't mean she does not enjoy a hug from time to time." Her smile turns mischievous. "Especially not from you."

Newt rubs a hand over his forehead and sighs. "Well, I missed that opportunity now, didn't I?"

Queenie shrugs rather unconcerned and places the cup of tea and a plate of toast in front of him.

"Yes, this morning. But you'll have plenty of other chances today."

Newt freezes, a piece of toast halfway to his mouth. "But when, Queenie? When I pick her up for lunch? In broad daylight in front of the MACUSA main entrance? She would _hate_ that."

"Yes, you're right about that. But she has the whole afternoon off, remember?" She pats his shoulder encouragingly. "You'll know when the moment is right; I have the utmost trust in you."

Newt snorts and takes a bite of his toast. "Well, at least one of us trusts my judgement."

The blonde huffs and sits down across of him with a cup of coffee cradled in her hands. "You, Mr. Scamander, sell yourself short."

He shrugs and turns his attention elsewhere, spotting a familiar, brown paperbag on the counter. "Are those Jacob's pastries?"

Queenie turns in her seat and nods. "Yes, they are. We left you a Niffler."

"Thank you," he chuckles, remembering his words to Jacob yesterday. "I think I will have that now."

Grinning, Queenie flicks her wand to summon the pastry to her and hands it to him. Newt stares in fascination, turning the pastry over in his hand and examining every little detail.

"You know, Jacob was really concerned, yesterday."

He looks up at her. "Why? Was it something I said about the leftover magic in his blood?"

Queenie shakes her head. "No... Just, that you wouldn't want to eat it." She nods towards the Niffler-shaped pastry.

He frowns in confusion. "Why wouldn't I want to-" And then it suddenly all makes sense. "Oh because they look like my creatures and I don't even eat meat from other animals?"

Queenie nods. "Yes, something along those lines." She looks at him sharply. "And? Do you have a problem with it?"

Newt is quick in shaking his head. "No, these are brilliant – of course I'm going to eat it." And with that he takes a healthy bite out of the pastry and nods approvingly.

"Fantastic," he exclaims, his mouth still half full with food.

Queenie grins and breaks off a piece for herself. "Yes, they are. He is so proud and thankful, it sometimes gets a bit overwhelming."

He nods and swallows the last of his bite. "I get it. It's how I feel every time I see my book on display. Or hold one."

She hums thoughtfully and then grins at him. "So, how do you feel about that presentation?"

Newt flinches as he dusts the last crumbs of his fingers. "Thanks for reminding me. I'm terrified, to be honest."

Queenie looks at him with narrowed eyes. "But it's about your book. You put so much time and effort into it. People should know about it."

Newt shrugs and nibbles at the pad of his thumb. "Well, yes but big crowds make me nervous. I'm not used to all the attention." He looks past Queenie's shoulder when he continues. "I mean, I have enough difficulties with making eye contact as it is and then I'm suppose to stand in front of a mass of people and deliver a speech?"

"It's going to be fine. If you want I can stand at the back of the crowd and you can concentrate on me, if that helps."

Newt looks at her sharply. "You would do that? Don't you have to be at work?"

Queenie shakes her head. "No, today is my day off. I have to work on weekends instead, for emergency meetings and such."

Newt hums lowly and tries to maintain the eye contact. "Oh well, yes... But that would mean you have to suffer through my boring rambling."

The blonde looks slightly annoyed and Newt hasn't the faintest idea why. "Well, first off I already told you I would come to your presentation. And secondly, I highly doubt it will be boring."

He has to chuckle despite himself. "So, you, too, think I'm going to ramble."

Queenie nods. "Well yeah, but only because you have the tendency to ramble anyway."

"I do not!"

"Oh yes, you do," she laughs but then pats his hand. "But don't worry… Teenie finds it charming."

"Well, that's not exactly helping right now." Newt takes a deep breath and stands. "I have to feed the creatures now. And after that, I think it might be a good idea to look over my notes."

Queenie stands as well and has nearly made it to the bedroom door when she turns around to face him again. "Hey, Newt. If you want you can give the presentation to me as a test run."

Newt, bent over his case to open the clasps, straightens back up. "That is a brilliant idea, actually." He looks at the clock over the sink. "Give me an hour, alright?"

The younger woman nods and holds up a finger warningly. "An hour, Newt Scamander. Not a minute more. Don't you think you can chicken out of this."

Newt grins and can't help the surge of brotherly love for Queenie. "Understood."

True to her word Queenie comes down into the case an hour later. She looks rather unimpressed when she finds Newt wrestling with the Niffler over some brass buttons.

"I know. I'm sorry," Newt pants and nearly loses his grip on the small creature. "But this pilfering pest thought it would be a good idea to steal the buttons of my best waistcoat."

Queenie just looks at him, eyebrows raised. "That would seems like a really lame excuse if I didn't know it was completely true."

He flushes a pale pink and turns the Niffler upside-down to empty its pouch. "I'm nervous enough as it is and he's not making it any easier." He starts gently shaking the creature and luckily the buttons are among of the first items to hit the floor. Relieved, Newt sets the Niffler down and crouches to pick them up.

"No, I need those," he says when the Niffler makes a distraught sound and tries to take them back. Newt pushes him away with a gentle hand, arguing softly. "I''ll give you a Knut if you leave me be right now."

The Niffler, sharply watching as Newt picks threw the loot, makes a dive when the magizoologist entangles a silver chain from the shiny things still littering the floor. "Isn't that your necklace?"

Queenie takes a closer look and gasps. "Yes, it is. How did he get his paws on it?" She shoots the Niffler a dark look. "So, that's how you repay me for giving you my earrings. That ain't very nice of you, mistah."

Left hand full of brass buttons, Newt stands and sighs. "I'm sorry, Queenie. I should have known this would happen." She looks at him bewildered and Newt hurries to continue. "Nifflers only share their loot with either their partner or their litter. He must have thought it would be alright to dig through your stuff when you shared with him."

Queenie giggles while pocketing the necklace and shrugs. "It's okay, Newt. He doesn't know any better." She bends low to stroke the Niffler's back. "You just did what is normal for you, hm boy."The Niffler makes a sound akin to a purr and then looks pleadingly at Newt.

The man sighs. "Normally you wouldn't deserve a reward, but I did promise you a Knut, didn't I?" He picks up the black creature and carries him to his shed, then hoists him up to his shoulder and holds him tight. "Now, don't you even think about running off – you know there is nothing in here you value."

The Niffler holds unusually still while Newt fumbles with the leather bag, that he uses to store his money. Finally he fishes out a copper Knut and sets the Niffler down on the workbench before offering him the coin. "He you go, you little bugger. Off with you now."

Gently, the Niffler takes the Knut out of Newt's palm, polishes it on his fur and then hops off the bench to scurry off in the general direction of his burrow.

Newt then turns back towards Queenie and frowns. "What?"

The woman just keeps smiling gently and pads Newt's shoulder. "Oh nothing, honey, nothing. And now come on, you will not get out of this test run."

All things considered the test run goes better than Newt had dared to hope. Queenie looks genuinely intrigued and not the slightest bored and he doesn't fumble through the words nearly as badly as he thought he would.

But then, he is giving his speech to Queenie. Gentle, bubbly, encouraging Queenie and not to a room full of judging strangers, who will nick-pick every single one of his faults.

And of course it is helping immensely that he is down in his potting shed, Dougal hanging off his back and Pickett on his shoulder. He won't have that for the real thing.

Newt lowers his papers, sighs and puts a hand to his forehead. "Well, that's that then." He looks at Queenie, who throws him a dazzling smile and claps twice.

"That was really great, honey. And don't worry 'bout all the strangers. They will be there because they _want_ to – because they are interested."

Newt smiles tightly and rubs his left temple with the tips of his fingers. "All I know is that I have a terrible headache already."

She makes a sympathetic noise and gently plucks Dougal of his back. "I'll make you cocoa and then we'll get Teenie from MACUSA. She more than likely to forgot that she took the afternoon off."

Newt chuckles lightly and pats Dougal on the head when the Demiguise makes a stressed sound and tries to jump back into his arms. "It's alright. Don't worry, I'm fine."The Demiguise looks anything but convinced by his statement but turns around and heads off into the open space of the suitcase.

"Is it his habit to mother you like that?" Queenie asks while Newt puts his notes back into order and tucks them into an envelop.

He shrugs, his back to her and murmurs. "He has been concerned about me since we returned to England. It think he sensed that I felt even more lonely than usual."

"Oh, honey."

The pity in Queenie's voice stings and Newt flinches slightly. "No, it's okay, really. I'm used to it. There is nothing you need to worry about."He can feel her hand on his shoulder and half turns to look at her. "Really, Queenie. It's nothing to be concerned about."

"You shouldn't be used to it." She stops and bites her bottom lip, clearly unsure if she should continue. "What about your family?"

Newt shrugs with the shoulder that Queenie's hand isn't resting on. "My mother drops by every other Sunday for afternoon tea. We usually talk about her work and how my father and brother are doing at the Ministry."

"Not about you or your book or just what you've been up to?"

He can see that Queenie tries not to pity him and is grateful for it. So he tries to smile as he answers. "While Mother is happy that I share her passion for magical beasts she wasn't so thrilled about the fact that I ran off and travelled the globe."

"But you wrote a _book_!" Queenie shakes her head forcefully. "Shouldn't she be proud of you?"

Newt takes a step back, her hand sliding of his shoulder in the process, and crosses his arms over his chest. "Mother thinks that theoretical studies would have been enough to write that book. And that all of my studies in the field where rather unnecessary."

She frowns. "But… I always thought you wrote your book because there _were_ no books about those creatures."

"Exactly. My parents would have loved me to pursuit a career at the Ministry and treat the beasts as a pastime – like my mother does."

Queenie laughs, but it is not her usual happy laugh, but a rather dark one. "You would have gone crazy!"

He rubs his face with one hand, sighing. "Well, yes, I probably would have. Doesn't change the fact, that my parents frown upon my choice of work."

"What would they have preferred?" she wonders, frowning unhappily. "That you too work at the Ministry and slowly turn insane from from doing something that makes you unhappy?"

Newt has to chuckle, despite his tight throat and burning eyes. "Well… as a matter of fact I _am_ working for the Ministry – just not in the department my parents would like to see me in."

A puzzles looks crosses her face. "Really? Since when is the government funding book publications that are not terribly dry law books?"

"Mr. Worme sort of got me on loan from my department to write the book. But technically I'm still employed by the Beast Division."

She tilts her head to the side. "It's a wonder you've got a Beat Division in the first place. MACUSA would never think of it."

Newt shrugs and offers Pickett some spare woodlice he fishes out of his pocket. "Well, it is a higher priority in Great Britain. We have two native dragon races and by far not as much space as you do."

Queenie gulps, going slightly pale. "You have native dragon breeds over there?"

He nods, rather unconcerned. "Yes. One is at home in Wales and the other lives in the Scottish Highlands."

"And nobody is worried about that?"

Newt huffs out a startled laugh at Queenie's slightly hysteric voice. "Well, of course. That's what the Beast Division is there for. And, to an extent, my book. Because despite their best intonations most of my colleagues are woefully lacking the knowledge they need."

Once again Queenie looks confused and only now Newt realises, that she has stayed out of his head for the whole time.

He smiles gently and goes on: "And while you might think that writing a book to educate my fellow wizards about magical creatures is an achievement to be proud of, my father always thought that anything else than being a part of the law enforcement is to be seen as a bit of a disappointment."

Queenie swallows and fiddles with her fingers. "Don't take it personally, Newt, but I think you would have been a walking, breathing disaster as a member of the law enforcement."

Newt laughs out loud and grins brightly at her. "No offence taken, Queenie. Really not. My brother and I could never agree on anything really, but we both knew that a job at the DMLE would be way out of my league." He is silent for a moment, looking a Queenie and making a decision. "We both agreed that I'm too gentle a soul to chase criminals. But then again, my brother was always the braver one of us two."

Queenie makes a dismissive sound. "I always found that there are a million different ways of being brave. And you, Newt Scamander, are one of the bravest of them all."

He gives her a wobbly smile and sniffs. "Well perhaps that is true, but it is not the kind of courage my father wants to see." He heaves a sigh. "And while my mother is a wonderful, loving and warm person, she was raised with the same morals as my father."

He shrugs, suddenly self-conscious again. "Don't you worry about me Queenie. Like I said I'm used to it." He looks at the blonde and forces himself to smile at her. "And anyway – I've got friends now, right? So I'm not alone any more."

Without warning Queenie closes the distance between them and hugs him tight. "Oh, honey. I'm so sorry about how your family makes you feel. But you are right – you've got friends now. And, more importantly, be assured that you are wonderful person and your work is _so_ important."

He swallows thickly and hugs Queenie back gently. "Thanks, Queenie", he mumbles into her shoulder and tries to ignore the few tears that finally escape his eyes. "I think I needed to hear that." A quiet chuckle. "But then, you knew that already."

Queenie lets go of him and smiles sadly at the traces of tears on his cheeks. "No. I kept out of your head on purpose. You needed to _say_ these things, not thinking them to have me pick them apart."

She then cleans his face gently of the tears with her palm and bumps her shoulder against his side. "Now come on. A pick-me-up cocoa is in order and you might need to wash your face, before we pick up Teenie – otherwise she'll give me hell for making you cry."

Newt rasps out a laugh and follows Queenie up the ladder, while Pickett tries to rub the tear streaks off his cheek that Queenie failed to catch before him.

Newt isn't really sure what to make out of Tina's expression when they arrive at her desk shortly before lunch.

"Hello." She looks up from her desk, quill still in hand, looking frazzled, overtired and more than ready to have a break. "I just have to finish this as long as the details are still fresh in my mind."

Queenie rolls her eyes, while Newt carefully plugs the quill out of Tina's slack fingers. "I do have a schedule to keep. So please don't drip ink all over it."

Tina's smile is small, but genuine. "Yes, that would be unfortunate." She retrieves the quill and puts it across the open inkwell. "But I really need to finish this."

Queenie leans forward and pats his back while she tries to read her sister's writing upside-down But Tina flips the file shut. "Don't," she snaps. "I told you this is confidential."

The younger sister rolls her eyes. "Really? You do know that I can pick it all out of your head anyway, right?"

The elder huffs and moves the file to the far corner of her desk. "Sure. But then you won't be seen reading classified information by everyone here."

Queenie shrugs and nods at the same time. "True." She glances at Newt's pocket watch. "But you need to hurry – I insist that you start your free afternoon timely."

Tina shoots the blonde an exasperated glance and picks up her file again. "Then don't distract me – what are you doing here anyway?"

Where Tina's tone is slightly chipped, Queenie's is full of bubbling excitement. "I invited myself to his presentation."

This time Tina drops the quill – luckily not on the page she was just filling out. "You did _what_?" She turns towards Newt, who tries to look as small as possible as to not get into the crossfire of a sisterly debate, and bites her lip. "I'm so sorry."

Before she can continue however Newt straightens slightly and shakes his head. "It's fine. Queenie comes along as a fix point for me to concentrate on."

Tina opens her mouth, closes it again and finally stammers out a confused "What?"

He blushes heavily and hastily explains his aversion to speeches and big crowds. She gives him a sympathetic smile and pats his softly shoulder. "It's going to be alright. Queenie will be your fix point to look at and if you want I can stay near the podium and look intimidating at everyone who looks like trouble."

Newt regards the sisters with wide eyes. "That… that sounds about perfect." He chuckles quietly. "Be careful or I will take you along to every single one of my presentations."

While Tina looks pleased with the idea, her sisters giggles. "Oh, I'm sure there are worse places to be."

He looks at both of them again and marvels at the unknown feeling of unconditional support. The only person who is missing from this merry group is Jacob and once again Newt feels resentment against the strict American laws regarding muggle-wizard-relationships.

"Okay, I still have this report to finish." Tina drops back on her desk chair. "Would you mind waiting somewhere else? You are distracting me."

Newt nods immediately and tugs at Queenie's hand when the blonde doesn't move. "Come on. She is right – the longer we breath down her neck the longer the report will take."

Queenie turns, but throws her sister one last stern look. "You'll stop at lunch sharp or I will drag you out of here."

Tina gives her a small smile. "It's alright, Queenie. There will be no need to force me."

Newt whips his head around when Queenie breaks into loud giggles and just so catches Tina's oddly dreamy grin.

"Tell me I'm daft, but..." Newt mumbles when he and Queenie are sitting at a table at MACUSA ground floor drinking coffee and tea while waiting. "... what was there to giggle about earlier?"

Queenie very deliberately and slowly puts her cup down before looking at Newt with raised eyebrows. "Really? You still haven't figured it out?"

Newt copies her and shrugs. "No what?"

The blonde throws her hands into the air and suddenly Newt gets why she put away her cup so carefully. "You two are hopeless! Do you hear me? Absolutely and completely hopeless! I giggled at her utterly besotted look. A look, by the way, that was meant for you and only you." She sighs. "And you barely saw."

"How should I have known?"

At first it seems s if Queenie wants to take him by the shoulders and shake some sense into him, but in the end she settles for burying her face in her hands. "Oh Newt," She mumbles and raises her head again, to look at him. "For being a magizoologist your observation skills are seriously lacking."

"My observing skills are just fine, thank you very much," he bristles and takes a large sip of tea to calm his temper.

Queenie imploringly looks towards the never ending ceiling, as f asking help from whoever might be listening. "Your people observation skills are seriously lacking. Better?"

Newt nods and smiles apologetically. "That is true. But then, I always found animals so much more fascinating. And easier to read, too."

For a moment Newt can see pity on Queenie's face, but it's gone as quickly as it came and the witch gives him a more encouraging smile. "Then we just have to train up the rest of your skills a bit, don't we?"

There is a nervous tingle at the back of his neck at Queenie's words, but he knows she only means well. "Yes, that might be a good idea. But please, could we do this after I get thus presentation over with?"

"Of course."

Newt just gets up for another round of drinks when the elevator across the lobby comes to a halt and Tina exits with a colleague. When the Auror, Miller, catches sight of Newt, he straightens up slightly and nearly bounces over to him.

"Great to see you again, Mr. Scamander." He shakes his hand with obvious enthusiasm and Newt is rather taken aback. Tina follows a bit slower and takes the cups out of Newt's slack hand. "You don't suppose I could actually buy your book at the presentation, do you?"

Newt's attention snaps back to the man in front of him. "I… I'm not sure." He frees his hand out of Miller's grip as politely as possible. "I imagine that my publisher send them some books, but like I said... I'm not sure."

The other man doesn't seem too downcast, instead his keeps smiling. "Could you write down the exact place and time of your presentation? Or am I being to forward?"

Newt shakes his head and beckons Miller to the table, where Queenie is still sitting. "No you're not, don't worry. I'm always glad to share my knowledge."

By now they have reached Queenie and Newt pulls out his notebook and a pencil.

He tears half a page out off the back of the booklet and scribbles down the exact time and location.

"Here you go." He passes it to the young man, who grins happily and tips his hat. "See you later then. Queenie. Goldstein."

"And bring lots of friends!" Queenie shouts and Miller makes a half turn and mockingly salutes.

"What are you doing?" Newt hisses while he tucks the notebook back into his coat pocket.

"Advertising your excellent book." Tina is back from returning the cups and smiles gently. "I did the exact same thing all morning."

Newt stares at both at them, speechless for a moment. "Why would you do that?"

While Queenie huffs something that sounds like a long suffering sigh, Tina just shrugs. "Because you and your book deserve every bit of attention."

He blushes and worries his bottom lip with his teeth. "I... I know I should be grateful… but now I'm even more nervous about the whole thing."

Queenie pats his arm, while the elder smiles gently. "It's going to be just fine, Newt."

He takes a deep breath and picks up his case. "Shall we, ladies? I can't let you go hungry after all."

It's only after they have exited MACUSA that Newt realises, that he has no idea where the nearest café or restaurant is. He turns in tight circles, only to shrug and surrender to the natives. "Lead the way," He chuckles and offers Tina his arm.

She grins, accepts his arm and reaches for Queenie with her free hand. "Come along then, Mr. Scamander. You can't have been in New York without at least _trying_ a hot-dog."

They end up at a bench in Central Park and Newt can't help but chuckle at the irony of the whole situation.

"I have to admit," he says to Tina, trying not to drop his hot-dog while putting his case down next to the bench. "The park is quite a bit lovelier at day time."

She laughs at his cheeky tone and expertly peels away the newspaper page, in which her hot-dog is wrapped. "And I bet it is a bit warmer too."

Newt hunches his shoulders and copies her action on his own snack. "Not by much though." He looks around a bit concerned. "Where has Queenie gone to? I have to be there on time."

The auror pats his back and swallows the first healthy bite she took out of her lunch. "Don't worry. She will be back in a minute I'm sure. And if all goes to nothing... we'll we do have magic after all."

Newt scoots closer to her and scratches his left ear uneasily. "I actually try to avoid magical transport as much as possible. It _does_ upset the creatures immensely."

Tina raises her eyebrows and Newt isn't sure if her impression is surprised or mocking. "You apparated yourself? Remember that bank incident?"

Now Newt is certain that she is mocking him and shoots her a grin. "Yes, I do indeed remember a certain bank incident, but what I also remember is that a certain MACUSA Auror just kidnapped me."

Tina splutters. "I did not kidnap you!" When she becomes aware of Newt's hidden, sly smile she huffs. "Oh you... stop mocking me."

Unthinkingly Newt throws an arm around her shoulders and bumps his shoulder against hers. "Sorry – I wasn't trying to make fun of you."

At first Tina seems frozen, but after a few tense moments she shrugs her shoulders and smiles. "It's alright. I started it."

"Ah, look at you two." Queenie returns, balancing three paper cups with ice cream and grinning madly at Tina and Newt. "You look great."

Newt and Tina glance at each other befuddled and then look back at Queenie. "We haven't even moved."

"Says you, Newt."

At her pointed look he realises that his arm is still draped around Tina's shoulder. And that she is leaning into the contact. He grins boyishly and settles more comfortably – without even thinking about removing his arm.

Queenie carefully drops down on his other side and passes him two of the slightly soggy paper cups.

"Here – for dessert."

Newt balances one cup on his left knee and gives the other one to Tina. "It is freezing already, Queenie. I'm worried my brain will freeze and I won't be able to get one word out."

The younger snorts. "You are ridiculous sometimes – cute, but ridiculous all the same."

"Thanks?" Newt says and finally takes a bite of his first ever hot-dog.

He chews for a moment – acutely aware, that both sister are looking at him and nods softly to himself, after he has swallowed. "That's really great. Yes, I think I like hot-dogs quite a lot."

While Queenie giggles delightedly, Tina exhales in relief.

"That's good," she mumbles when Newt looks at her. "It would have been terrible if I chose something for lunch that you can't stand."

"Wouldn't have been your fault," he reassures her gently.

Tina blushes a faint pink. "Still. Then you would have been forced to give your presentation on an empty stomach. Not exactly ideal, is it?"

Newt hums and finishes his hot-dog with three huge bites. "True. Still, it wouldn't have been your fault."

He crumbles up the newspaper page and fixes a waste bin across the gravel path. "Want to bet I can throw it directly in there?"

Tina only shakes her head, mumbling something, that sounds like "Brits – always have to bet on something."

But Queenie holds aloft her half-eaten hot-dog. "I bet you the rest of this that you _can't._ "

He nods. "If you win you get my ice cream."

Queenie's eyes lit up and she nods. "Deal."

They shake hands on it and then Newt sits up a bit straighter, removes his arm from around Tina's shoulder – instantly missing the contact – and gives his ice cream to Queenie for save keeping. Then he throws the ball of newspaper into the bin with a flick of his wrist. Both Goldstein sister look at him baffled and Queenie wordlessly surrenders her hot-dog.

"Told you." Newt grins after finishing his prize. "I'm more of a chaser, really."

Queenie gives him back his ice cream and grins at him brightly. "Who knew you had so much cheek in you, Mr. Scamander. I like it."

Tina leans against Newt's side and nods. "I'm all with Queenie, there. I like your sense of humour."

Newt looks at both of them and a happy, bubbly feeling fills his chest. "It's easy with you two. You set me at ease."

While Tina makes a strange choking sound and Newt whips around his head in alarm, Queenie takes his free hand and holds on tight.

Half an hour later Newt is standing in a small alleyway, just a few blocks from MACUSA, and tries to calm his racing heart.

"Why did you drag me halfway across New York when this was only a few minutes away?" The question is quite silly, but as long it distracts him from the lump in his throat and the uneasy feeling in his stomach he will go with it.

Tina musters his pale, sweaty face and wide eyes with obvious concern. "To take your mind of the presentation." She narrows her eyes. "But as we can all see that plan fall rather flat."

"Oh, I was not thinking about the presentation back then." Newt hurries to say and tries to dry his sweaty palms on his trouser legs. "But now I am."

Next to Tina, Queenie wears a matching expression of concern and sighs. "Are you always feeling like this when you have to give a speech?"

Newt shakes his head. "No. I'm always a bit nervous, but this is much, much worse than usual."

"But why?" Tina looks ready to take one of his hands into her own, but hesitates. "Queenie said your test run went swimmingly."

Newt shallows thickly. "Well yes, but that was inside my case and I had Pickett and Dougal to keep me company."

"Speaking of Pickett." Tina takes a step towards him and Newt forgets to be nervous – too overwhelmed by her closeness. "Where is he anyway?"

Newt takes a deep breath to steady himself. "In the case. He wasn't very thrilled about that."

"Then get him out and into your pocket."

Queenie snags Newt's case out of his lax hand and places it on the floor. "In you pop."

Panicked, Newt glances from Tina to Queenie. "What, here in broad daylight?"

Tina sets the case against the brick wall of the bookshop and stands in front of it.

She then beckons Queenie and Newt. "Come on, get Pickett. Queenie and I will make sure that no-ones sees you."

He climbs back out of the case after not even five minutes, Pickett on his shoulder and a cross-looking Dougal around his shoulders.

"You can't come", the magizoologist tries to reason with the creature again, but Dougal is having none of it. Newt sighs and stoops to close the suitcase. "Dougal it is too dangerous. People might get scared."

Now the Demiguise looks positively offended and purrs loudly into Newt's ear. " _I_ know you aren't dangerous – but they don't."

The creature points towards Tina and Queenie, who are following the exchange with mounting interest.

"Queenie and Tina won't be the only people there." Newt sighs and his whole body loses tension. "I'm really sorry Dougal."

At first it looks like the Demiguise is giving up, but then he perks up and murmurs something into Newt's ear.

"Oh no!" Newt's answer is usually sharp and he dislodges the Demiguise form his back. "You are not going to make yourself invisible. Someone is going to trip over you and you will get hurt."

Dougal looks at his caretaker and then jumps from Newt's arms towards Tina and takes her hand.

Newt sighs and picks up the case. "Still, you would be invisible. People could still bump into you." He lies a hand on the creature's head. "I'm only trying to protect you."

For a short moment Dougal's eyes flash blue and with a happy sound he hops next to Queenie and looks at Newt.

"Dougal..."

But Queenie cuts across Newt. "He can stay with me. I will be in the back of the shop anyway. Less people."

"Queenie... people will get confused when he stays visible."

"Who said anything about him being visible."

When Newt catches on he nearly stumbles over his words. "No, no, no. What if you lose him?"

Queenie only scoffs. "Oh please. I am completely able to hold onto his hand. And anyway – his thoughts would give him away at any time."

Newt stops his rambling and shoots a confused glance at Tina, who looks equally baffled.

"You can read his thoughts?"

"Something close enough," Queenie grins and looks rather please with herself. "Of course it is nothing I can really _understand,_ but I do get the odd images or flashes."

Newt looks at her and remembers belatedly to close his mouth. "Could I...?"

"Yes I will answer every single one of your questions the next time you are in New York." Queenie gives him a coy smile and Newt shakes his head. _Well played, Queenie – well played indeed._

Queenie just laughs and pats Dougal's head. "So it is settled then. Dougal stays with me in the back of his shop and you can relax."

Newt makes a strangled sound. "Relax?"

Tina huffs and pats him on the back. "It going to be fine. Just concentrate on Queenie and try to imagine that you are giving your presentation to Jacob or someone else you trust."

Newt looks at her and manages a small smile. "That might even work."

Tina smiles back and gently shoves him towards the back entrance of the bookshop. "After you, Mr. Scamander."

Newt gulps, wipes his hands on his trousers again and enters the small, gloomy back room of the shop with a racing heart.

He has barley stepped over the threshold when a small, balding man makes a bee-line for him.

"Mr. Scamander?"

Newt nods and sets down his case to shake the offered hand, when Tina gently nudges his shoulder.

"Yes. That's me." He throws Queenie and Tina a look. "I hope you don't mind that I brought my friends." He flinches lightly. Friend probably wasn't a good word to describe Tina any more, but everything else would be too complicated to explain.

The man smiles and shakes his head. "No, I don't mind at all – the more the merrier, or so they say."

Newt isn't exactly sure what to answer, but he is saved by Queenie, who giggles lightly and steps forward to take a look around the room.

"You have a lot of books packed in here. Can't wait to see the real shop." She throws an arm around Newt and shakes him lightly. "Where exactly can he put his case and prepare for his speech?"

The small man starts and then turns on his heels. "This way. We erected a small podium in the main part of the shop. If you would follow me."

They follow him in single file with Newt in the middle, while Queenie at the front keeps up a mindless chatter with the shop owner.

Newt takes a deep breath and has a tentative look around. They seem to be in some kind of storage room. High shelves with several hundred of boxes – all of them carefully marked and tagged.

"Those are a lot of boxes you've got here." Tina speaks up from behind him. "Are the books all magic related?"

The shop owner turns half way towards Tina and nods forcefully. "Oh yes, yes. We are the largest magical bookshop in the United States. A few years back we thought about expanding for No-Majs, but MACUSA shot down the idea rather quickly and forcefully."

Tina mumbles something under her breath, that Newt doesn't quite catch. Louder she wonders: "Well, the security would have been a nightmare."

The shop owner hums thoughtfully. "Yes, I would think so. These days we are thinking about opening a second branch in London instead – not a bad deal either."

Newt frowns. "But we already got _Flourish and Blotts_."

The shop owner doesn't even turn. "Oh yes, of course. And nobody will deny that they are the number one address in Great Britain." Now he does turn and grins a bright smile. "But a bit of competition never hurt anyone, hm."

Newt shrugs his shoulders. "Yes, I suppose that is true."

By now they have reached a small, wooden door and the shop owner opens it with a great gesture. "Welcome to _Magical Pages_. Feel right at home."

Newt steps through the doorway and stops dead in his tracks. If the store room was impressive already the actual bookshop surpasses his wildest dreams. Impossible high bookshelves line the walls and the equally high ceiling is supported by massive, marble pillars.

"That... Look at that..." Newt turns towards Tina and sees the wonder he feels reflected on her face. "You could stay here for _days_ and not find every book there is." For a brief moment, longing and desire flash across Tina's face, but then she shakes her head and the raw expression is gone.

Newt glances at Queenie, who looks at her older sister with a knowing look on her face, and makes a decision. He nudges Tina gently and gives her his most charming smile.

"I will be fine preparing my speech on my own. Off you go, have a good look around."

Tina's face brightens immediately but for some unknown reason she hesitates. "But I came along to help you – not to spend money I don't have in the first place."

Newt raises one eyebrow and very gently takes her hand. "It's alright, Tina. Have fun – I'll come and get you before I start. He holds up his free hand. "I solemnly swear."

Tina gives a surprised giggle and squeezes his hand. "Alright, alright. But only because you won't shut up otherwise."

"That's fine by me." Newt laughs and then turns her softly towards the nearest bookshelf. "And now go – browse to your heart's content."

Although Tina doesn't seem convinced she walks to the first bookshelf in sight and pulls out a large book.

Newt smiles softly to himself and turns back towards Queenie and the owner. "Shall we continue?"

While the older man just nods with a knowing look, Queenie bounces towards Newt and takes his arm. "You, Newt Scamander, are a _very_ good man."

Newt blinks at her and can feel Dougal's invisible shoulder brush against his upper arm. "I've done nothing"

Queenie just keeps smiling. "Oh you did everything!"

"You don't make any sense, Miss Goldstein."

The blonde looks at him. "No, I suppose I don't" She falls silent for a moment. "All Tina could think about while we walked through storage was how desperately she wants just half an hour to have a look at the books."

Now Newt catches on. "Ah, yes. I always thought that Tina was a bit of a reader – really you have to be to become an Auror."

Queenie nods. "Teenie loved to read when we were kids. After Ma and Pa died she swapped the fiction for law books and books on all matter of Charms."

"No reading just for fun?" Newt doesn't like the sound of that.

If her face is anything to go by neither does she. "No she always said that she could do better with her time."

"You mean reading yet another chapter on law or learning one more spell."

Queenie nods – her blonde curls bobbing up and down. "Exactly." She regards him with small eyes. "You know, for someone who claims to be terrible with people you got Tina down quite nicely."

Newt blushes a faint pink, but shrugs nonchalantly. "I do know her quite well by now, do I not?"

Queenie hums. "That is true." She nudges Newt with her shoulder. "And it has done her a ton of good. Knowing you, I mean."

Now his colour changes to a deep read, but he also grins broadly. "She' done me a ton of good too. Or at least according to my mother."

Queenie just opens her mouth to say something when they are interrupted by a polite cough.

"Here we are, Mr. Scamander. I hope everything is to your liking." They are standing in front of a sturdily built podium with a small table and a chair.

"Yes, I suppose it looks rather nice." Newt shrugs. "This is my first book presentation, so I have nothing to compare it with."

While Queenie squeezes his arm in a gesture of comfort, the owner chuckles. "Then we better make it something special, eh?" His makes a strange movement. "On you hop, Mr. Scamander. Let's see if everyone can hear you from up there."

Newt tightens his grip on the suitcase handle and jumps rather ungracefully onto the podium.

He takes a look around and gives Queenie, now standing by the front door, a silly little wave.

She grins and returns the gesture with enthusiasm. Then Newt fleetingly takes in the desk and chair before his gaze falls to a rather large stack of books placed on a small side table.

"What are those for?" he wonders and fears the answer already.

"Well, we do hope that some people might want to buy a copy." The owner explains with a smirk.

Newt frowns. "But wouldn't it be more practical to have them on display at the entrance then?"

"They are placed there so you can sign them for people."

The magzoologist turns so quickly that his case bumps painfully against his knee. "What?" He stares at Tina, who has finished her round and is now standing front of the podium, in utter bewilderment. "Nobody said anything about a singing!"

Tina, nervously fiddling a corner of the book she's carrying, gives him a smile. "Try not to get even more anxious, Newt. The speech first and then you can worry about the signing."

"I don't worry..." Newt mutters. "It only means I'll suffer twice."

She chuckles. "See, that's the spirit."

Newt hums and puts the case down next to table before he Pickett to climb out of his coat pocket.

The owner sucks in a surprised breath. "Well, who is that then?" But there is a distinctive quiver to his voice and Newt covers Pickett quickly with his left hand.

"That's Pickett. He's a Bowtruckle and _completely_ harmless." Tina's voice is firm when she answers for him and her gaze books no argument.

The owner pulls a rather unhappy face. "I wouldn't want to run into trouble with MACUSA, that's all."

Newt nods and scoops Pickett up to put him back into the safety of his pocket when he sees Tina shaking her head at him. She jumps onto the podium to stand next to him.

"If I am correctly informed, you asked Mr. Scamander for this presentation?" The man nods, clearly confused at where the conversation is going. "Than I think Mr. Scamander should decide how to do his presentation. And if he wants a Bowtruckle sitting on his shoulder, then so be it. And on the matter of MACUSA. Do not worry I work for them and I can assure you that they won't bother about one tiny Bowtruckle."

Newt looks at her with wide eyes. Of course he knew that she can be firm and commanding, but he has never seen so much cold anger in her eyes. Not even last December when she battled Grindelwald in the subway station.

"Well, of course Mr. Scamander dictates this event, but I have a responsibility towards my customers."

"I can vouch for the fact that Pickett is no danger to anyone." Without another word Tina holds out a hand and coos at the Bowtruckle, dismissively putting down the book she was still holding. Pickett chirps happily and hops onto her palm. "See. He is as friendly and harmless as they come."

The owner and Tina stare at each other for a very long, tense moment and both flinch when the entrance door to the shop is opened with rather more force than necessary. Newt whirls around and recognises Miller from earlier.

"Yes, boys, that is the shop." Miller takes a step to his left – nearly bumping into a still invisible Dougal – and makes space for a group of five young man.

The owner breaks eye contact with Tina and immediately turns towards the newcomers. "Welcome, gentlemen. How may I help you?"

But Miller just nods towards Newt. "We're here for Mr. Scamander's presentation." With that Miller steps around the older men and saunters towards Newt and the podium. "Hope we're not early or anything."

Then he sees Tina, still cradling Pickett in her hand, and grins. "Got yourself a pet, Goldstein?"

Tina chuckles, face lighting up. "Oh no. He's Newt's." She passes the Bowtruckle back to his owner and hops down from the podium. "I didn't know you had the afternoon off as well."

Miller's smirk is full of cheek. "Let's call it an extended lunch break."

She raises her eyebrows. "Really? Have you gone mad in the last hour?"

The auror just laughs. "It's not like we are on the emergency response team today."

"Still it's wrong to drag the boys into it."

"Boys." Miller snorts. "They are all adults and can make their own decisions."

Tina nods towards the youngest of the boys. "McCarthy is barely out of school and now you drag him into your nonsense."

He just rolls his eyes at her. "Oh stop it, Goldstein. It's not half as bad as you think."

Tina shakes her head and turn towards the five youngsters. "You know that you should be at work, right?"

McCarthy – who looks more like a fifteen-year-old than an Auror in training – nearly drops the copy of Newt's book he is holding.

"Mr. Miller said it was alright, Ma'am."

Tina sighs and tries a calming smile."I'm sure it's going to be alright."

Newt grins slightly and nods his head at McCarthy. "If you want a copy you could buy it now and be back at MACUSA in five minutes."

The young man nods with enthusiasm and then seems to falter slightly. "Would you mind... to... sign it..."

"No, not at all," Newt replies, shaking his head. "Apparently that's what they are for."

McCarthy grins brightly. "Oh that is brilliant."

They both move to the table and while Newt unscrews the inkwell, Miller looks at the magizoologist with a sharp glance. "He seems friendly enough."

"Meaning?"

Miller chuckles. "That he seems to be a decent guy. The rest is none of my business." With that he turns around and grabs a copy of _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_ for himself and leaves through it.

"Oh bugger off." Tina whispers as Miller grins at Newt and starts firing away questions about the book.

The magizoologist looks a little overwhelmed as the other four man start asking him for a signature as well when he closes McCarthy's copy and Tina remembers that her actual purpose here is to help Newt with his nerves. Not to squabble with Miller over his dubious work moral. She steps onto the podium and takes her stance behind Newt's left shoulder.

"Personal Auror protection?" Miller smirks after he has run out of questions to ask. "You must be an important man, Mr. Scamander."

Tina rolls her eyes. "Don't listen to him, Newt. The more Miller annoys you, the more he actually likes you."

Newt flushes deep red and turns to look at her, seeming awfully confused. "Really? How do you know that?"

She laughs softly. "Because it's been a while since we became partners and I know him quite a bit by now."

He frowns and looks back at Miller. "So, the better you know people the ruder you become? That seems wrong somehow."

Miller raises an eyebrow. "Rude seems a bit too harsh of a word. I tease people when I like them. That's all."

Suddenly Miller looks more insecure than Newt has ever seen him and feels instantly guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to imply that you are a rude person. I just..." He snaps his mouth shut before he can talk himself into even more trouble.

But Miller just grins and pats Newt's shoulder. "It okay, pal. Most people are confused by this the first time they meet me." He shoots Tina a grin. "Goldstein here was right down furious with me for the first week."

Newt gulps. "That couldn't have been very comfortable."

"Oh no! Not at all. For such a small person she can be mighty scary."

"Excuse me?" Tina snaps. "I'm not _that_ small!"

"For an Auror you are."

She huffs. "Miller, you are terrible. Get lost."

Newt flinches at Tina's tone but when he looks at her he finds her smiling and there is a mischievous glint in her eyes. Apparently, Miller isn't the only one who likes teasing people from time to time.

By now Newt has finished signing the four other copies as well and seems a bit at a loss. He first looks at Tina, then at the owner of the book shop and then starts nibbling on his thump nail nervously.

Tina lays his hand on his shoulder and whispers as quietly as possible: "Stop it, Newt. Everything is going to be just fine."

The older auror looks up sharply from reading the foreword and narrows his eyes. "Yes, don't worry, pal. The place is going to be packed soon enough." When he sees how pale Newt becomes at those words, he chuckles awkwardly. "Wrong thing to say?"

Newt just nods tightly and stands abruptly. "I think I need a cup of tea." His face falls. "Or whatever you are selling as tea here."

Tina throws her sister a concerned look, but the blonde just shrugs her shoulders and marches resolutely into Newt's path.

"You don't have to fetch it yourself, honey." Queenie grasps Newt's upper arm and stirs him back towards the podium. "Just ask for it. This is all about you – remember?"

The tips of his ears turn deep red and with a huff he steps back onto the podium and falls onto the chair. "Yes, yes. I remember that, but I do feel rather uncomfortable, right now."

He fingers the suddenly too tight collar of his dress shirt. "And a cup of tea would really make all the difference in the world."

"Oi! McCarthy!" Newt flinches at Miller's shout. "Get this man a cup of tea. But one of the good stuff!"

The youngster nods with a bright grin. "On it, Sir!"

At Newt's bewildered look Miller explains. "His grandmother is from Wales or something and he makes a mean cup of tea according to the British delegation we had over last year."

"Welsh, huh." Newt hums. "Remind me to point him to the section about the Common Welsh Green in the chapter about dragons. He might enjoy reading something about home."

Tina and Miller look at him equally shocked. "There are dragons in Wales?" Tina finally rasps out.

Newt nods – as unconcerned as he did this morning. "Yes. I was thinking about helping them to better their living conditions when I'm done with the presentations for the book."

"Them? Who is them?" Miller exchanges a glance with Queenie, who just grins.

"The government started a rescue program a few years back. And they are doing a rather brilliant job, I might say, but things can always be improved."

"I thought you would want a nice, long vacation after all this hustle," Tina muses and he turns to her with a bright smile.

"Oh, that will _be_ my holiday. Can't think of..." But he trails off and fiddles with the quill.

Queenie snorts and startles Miller, who still stares at Newt in utter bewilderment. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, no. Everything is absolutely splendid."

The Auror regrades the younger sister with open confusion then his glance flits between Newt and Tina and slowly a grins spreads across his face. "Oh. Got it."

Miller and Queenie grin at each other broadly and Newt feels certain doom descended upon him.

"Whatever you are planning. It's not going to work." Apparently Tina also fears that Queenie and Miller might be plotting together.

"We planing? We hardly _see_ each other. How could we be planning together?" But Miller looks positively gleeful and Newt swallows tightly.

"Well, looks like you are not the only people who want to hear my speech."

They turn around and become aware that the book shop is now rather well filled and the owner of the shop is darting around rather gleefully, pointing and chatting away with wide gestures.

"Well good luck, pal." Miller pats his shoulder and takes the cup of tea off McCarthy and passes it to Newt.

He nods and smiles at McCarthy, who looks quite nervous. "Thank you, McCarthy. And I think you might like the entry about the Common Welsh Green."

McCarthy's smile is bright. "Oh yes, I'm sure I will, Sir." He looks pensive for a moment. "Would you mind terribly to maybe sign a copy for my grandma? She would love to read something about Wales. She always mourns the fact that her home country is woefully under-represented in literature."

Newt chuckles lightly. "Yes, of course, I can do that." When McCarthy reaches for his money he waves a hand. "No, no. Just ask her to tell her friends who I am."

The young auror nods. "Sure thing, Sir."

Newt signs another copy and adds a little personal note on a whim. "Here you go," he says as he passes the copy to the young man, then takes a sip of his tea with a pleased hum. "That cuppa tastes exactly like home."

McCarthy nearly drops his book. "Thank you, Sir. My grandma made sure that I know how to make a proper cup of tea."

He smiles softly to himself and then wishes McCarthy a nice day, when the young man makes a hasty exit, promising Tina to "never to take an extended lunch break again."

Suddenly Newt feels nervous again and picks Pickett from his shoulder to cradle the Bowtruckle in his palm. "Now it counts, Pick."

The small creature chirps encouragingly and Miller pats Newt's shoulder again. "Try not to worry to much." Newt just raises an eyebrow at him, causing Miller to laugh. "Yeah, yeah. I know – easier said than done." He gets a far away look in his eyes. "The first time I needed to present evidence for a case to make an arrest I threw up into the waste bin twice."

Tina snorts. "Yes, I remember. I just started as a trainee and Graves was _so_ not impressed by you."

Newt is too stunned to say anything but is rescued by the shop owner, who hops onto the podium with a bit of difficulty. "We would be ready for you, Mr. Scamander."

He takes a deep breath and nods shortly. "Alright. Just give me a moment to sort my notes."

The man nods. "Very well. Just give me a sign when you are ready."

He hops back down and Newt turns towards Tina and Queenie. "Still up for being my fix point?"

Queenie nods and wiggles her shoulders to nudge Dougal into a more comfortable position. "Of course, honey. After all, I promised, didn't I?"

Newt shrugs. "Well yes, you did, but the shop is rather full now. And you've got Dougal as well."

Miller circles Queenie and than looks bewildered at Newt. "What?"

Newt blushes while Tina chuckles. "Dougal is his Demiguise. They can make themselves invisible. Right now he is hanging off Queenie's back."

"Why?"

"Because he desperately wanted to come," Newt mumbles and busies himself with sorting out his notes.

"Somehow I find that adorable." Tina snorts and Miller rounds on her. "And if you ever tell anyone I said that, I will make your life a living hell."

Tina's grin hasn't faded. "Sure you will."

Miller rolls his eyes at her, puts back the copy of the book he is still holding and turns towards Queenie. "So, let me get that straight: you have an invisible creature hanging down your back and you are planning on doin' what exactly?"

"Stand next to the door so Newt has someone to concentrate on." Queenie smiles. "So he won't stumble as much in his speech."

Miller looks rather impressed. "That is a good plan. But I do worry a bit that people will bump into you and... what was his name... Dougal?"

Queenie smiles and pats Miller on the arm. "I already told Newt and I'll tell you too. Everything is gonna be fine."

Miller blinks a few times and than offers Queenie his arm. "Let me escort you, Miss Goldstein."

Queenie giggles and takes Miller's arm. "Thank you, Mister Miller." She winks at Newt and Tina and hops off the podium to take her place.

"This could get ugly," Tina observes.

Newt frowns at her. "Why?"

"Because she can _never_ tell anyone about Jacob."

Newt needs a few moments to make the connection but than he groans. "Oh Merlin. Yes this could get very ugly indeed."

Newt shuffles the last of his notes into the right order and clears his throat. "I'm ready. Well, as ready as I can be."

The owner nods and hops onto the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention for a minute!"

The dim noise of conversation ebbs away and Newt has to swallow harshly when he becomes aware of how packed the place actually is by now. "I am happy to announce," the shop owner continues, "Mr. Newton Scamander, author of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_."

He starts to clap and Newt is surprised by how easily the audience follows and gets to his feet quickly when Tina nudges his shoulder.

"Thank you." Newt bows lightly and the applause even intensives for a short moment.

The owner nods at him. "In your own time, Mr. Scamander."

He takes one last deep breath and grips his notes a bit tighter. "Good afternoon."He swallows again. "I wanted to start this presentation with a small introduction of myself but as I can see that is not necessary."

A few chuckles and an affirmative whispering is the answer.

"So, I thought I skip this and start talking about the reasons I wrote the book." Newt's glance flickers over the faces in front of him. "Or would that be too boring?"

The audience exchanges glances then there is a collective shrug. "Okay..." Newt glances down at his notes. "So, as you might know magical creatures are not represented in literature and when they are, it's most likely a guide how to get rid of them." He pauses for a moment to let that sink in. "I wanted to change that."

In the next ten minutes Newt explains his motives and tells his audience a bit of his childhood and his mother to explain his fascination with magical beasts.

"So you see," he concludes, "this book is a declaration of love to the all the different creatures we share our world with. And while I know and acknowledge that some of them are rather dangerous, I stand by the point that none of them do it to deliberately hurt us."

There is a murmur in the audience and a bit of shuffling breaks out before a man in the front row raises his hand.

"Ehm, yes?" Newt had planned to answer questions, but after he had finished his speech and not in the middle of it, so he won't lose track. "Do you have a question, Sir?"

The man nods and clears his throat. "I do agree on your observation that most of those creatures are friendly enough if left alone. But what about dragons? It seems like they are hunting for sport sometimes."

Newt takes a deep breath and searches Queenie in the crowd. She probably can sense his thoughts and nods encouragingly when their eyes meet at last.

"I hate to disagree on this, Sir. But no animal or creature hunts for sport. It is not something that lies in their nature."

"But you do agree that dragons are dangerous?"

Newt nods. "Oh, yes. But I can also understand them to a certain degree."

There is a louder murmur in the audience now and Newt hurries on before the people get too nervous. "We invaded their natural habitat. Of course they want to defend it and their young,"

Newt let his words sink in for a moment and then continues: "And that goes for all the creatures in my book. They were here first and we came in and began to use their environment for building houses or growing food." He shrugs. "I get why they are angry with us."

The audience gets worryingly quiet and Newt hurries to check his notes for the next topic of his speech when Miller's voice breaks the silence. "But can't you see it, guys? This is what that book is about and excellent for. To tidy up some _prejudices_ we still have."

The audience turns towards Tina's colleague and Newt is able to breath a bit more feely again.

The man in the first row frowns, then nods and makes a gesture towards Newt. "Carry on, boy."

Newt swallows his protest against being called a boy and clears his throat. "As I said and as was pointed out just now, this book is a guide to understand these magical beings and a help to make life with them easier."

"You sometimes talk about them like they are pets." This time a middle-aged woman speaks up. "Don't let the kids get any ideas."

Newt has to chuckle. "While I do not recommend wandering off into the countryside and trying to tame a dragon there are some creatures who make a rather good pet." He prods his breast pocket lightly, coursing Pickett to poke his head out and chirp at the people in front of him.

There are coos and a tangle of children surges forward.

"What is his name?" one small girl asks and looks at Pickett with wide eyes full of wonder.

Grinning, he steps to the edge of the podium and crouches down so the children can have a better look at the Bowtruckle.

"His name is Pickett", he explains while transferring Pickett from his pocket to his palm. "And he is a Bowtruckle."

"Is he your friend?" a small boy with a mop of dark her and two missing front teeth asks.

Newt smiles and nods. "Yes, he is. Would you like to pet him?"

The children nod with wide eyes.

"But you have to be very gentle." Newt holds his hand out and Pickett chirps frighted. "He isn't used to big crowds and is a bit scared, alright?"

They nod again and the boy makes a small step forwards to stroke Pickett's head with his fingertips. He giggles and makes a hasty retreat. "He feels funny. Not like the cat that comes to our house sometimes."

Newt chuckles. "Well, it would be weird if he felt like a cat, wouldn't it? Because he is a Bowtruckle and not a cat."

"Where did you find him, Mr. Newt?" the small girl asks and inches forward timidly.

He smiles and hops slightly closer to the edge of the stage so the even smallest child of the group can take a better look at Pickett. "I found him and his friends in a forest in Denmark."

There is a collective gasp of surprise and wonder.

"But that is really, really far away!"

"Yes, it is", smiles Newt and nods encouragingly when the small girl reaches out her hand tentatively. "It's alright, he won't mind being petted again."

The girl throws Newt a dazzling smile and pats Pickett very gently on the head. The Bowtruckle heaves a tiny sigh and chirps up at Newt who nods at him. "Yes, Pickett you can sit on my shoulder now."

"Is he tired?"

Newt places the Bowtruckle back on his shoulder and decides to roll with the explanation the boy has already given him. "Yes. He isn't used to being in the spotlight. He is a rather shy fellow, actually."

The children throw each other a look and then nod. "Okay."

The children return to their parents and start chatting away with a heart-warming enthusiasm at once.

Newt straightens up and passes Pickett some woodlice. "Well done, you."

He then turns back to the rest of the audience. "As you could all clearly see not all the creatures described in my book are dangerous."

The is a murmur of general agreement and Newt nods. "There isn't much more to say to be honest. If any of you like I could read a few passages aloud so you get a feel for my writing style or we jump right into your questions."

He half turns and throws Tina and uncertain look but she just nods and smiles encouragingly.

"Maybe you could read the entry about Bowtruckles? Since everybody already knows what they look like?"

Newt starts slightly at Queenie's voice but then nods quickly. "Yes, yes. A very good idea."

He sits down at the desk but instead of just snatching one of the set out books next to him he pulls out his batted, trusted notebook.

"I will read you the first version of the passage you will also find in my book. Not because I want to point out all the editing that went into the printed version but because it feels more like me."

There is an amused chuckle in the audience and Newt grins self-consciously.

Reading the paragraph about Bowtruckles doesn't nearly take as long as Newt would have hoped and he is at a loss at what to do after he closes his notebook and throws Tina a helpless glance.

Her hand grips his shoulder – a warm and comforting weight – and leans down to whisper in his ear. "Let them ask questions now. Otherwise the kids are going to be bored really soon."

Newt nods hastily and clears his throat. "So... if anyone has any questions, now would be the time to ask them. I'll do my best to answer them."

Surprisingly many hands shoot up at once and Newt is baffled for a moment. He lets his eyes wander for a moment and then picks Miller because he is mostly not going to be mean. "Yes?"

Miller steps forward slightly. "How good a pet does a Bowtruckle make?"

Newt sighs. "Not a very good one. Bowtruckles are very social animals and removing one from his family so to speak is not something I would recommend."

"But you got one!"

Newt gets the confusion he just caused and has to suppress a chuckle – it would be a very bad thing if his audience thinks that he is laughing at them. "Pickett is a very special little Bowtruckle. He doesn't get along with his comrades and will use any excuse to get away from them."

There is a ripple of laughter in the audience. "What was his excuse last time? And have you tried to re-socialize him?"

Newt has to blink a few times – he hadn't thought that Pickett would stir such interest. "He was sick and needed a bit of extra warmth. After he got better I tried to put him back but let's say it didn't end that well. He accuses the others of bullying him."

"He is able to talk?"

Newt nods. "Yes, of course. I already pointed out that Bowtruckles have a very tight-knit community – of course they need means of communication."

He turns when Tina nudges his shoulder and frowns confused. "What?" he whispers and desperately tries to hang onto his thoughts.

"You might want to explain that they don't actually _talk_. Not everybody speaks Bowtruckle."

"Oh."

Newt turns back to his audience and clears his throat self-consciously. "I'm afraid I caused a bit of a misunderstanding. While Bowtruckles can communicate and I am able to understand them relatively easy by now they are not actually able to form something that we would call words. It's more a series of chirping noises."

"How did you learn it?"

Newt chuckles. "By studying them for a long time and angering them more than once."

The audience laughs.

"Are there creatures that you would recommend as pets?" The mother of the curly haired boy asks and the boy himself looks at Newt with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Yes. A Kneazle would be perfectly fine in the beginning. They are very loyal pets and relatively easy to maintain." He looks at the boy with a stern impression. "A pet to care for is a big responsibility. And it would be unfair to let your mother do all the work, understood?"

The boy nods quickly while the woman gives Newt a grateful smile.

Newt claps his hands. "Alright. Are there any more questions?"

A young woman nervously makes her way to the frond of the crowd. "Is there a way to contact you, Mr. Scamander? Just in case some of us would want to discuss the book with you?"

Newt blinks and turns around to look uncertainly at Tina.

She leans down a bit and whispers. "Tell them to send everything to your publisher if you don't want to give out your private address to random strangers."

Newt nods and turns back to the woman. "You'll find my publisher's address in the back of the book. I'll be travelling for a while and so we can make sure none of your letters will get lost. That would be quite the shame."

"Well, that's one way to boost the sale numbers."

Newt's eyes snap to a middle-aged man at the relative back of the crowd and doesn't know what to say for a moment. "Sorry, but that doesn't make any sense."

Miller makes his way towards the man and crooks his head to the side. "What have the desire for not letting letters get lost to do with sale numbers?"

The man barely turns towards Miller. "Isn't that clear? If we want to have his publisher's address we need to buy the book."

Miller nods but even from the distance Newt can see the slightly patronizing grin on Miller's face. "Or you ask for it nicely. I am sure it isn't exactly Statue of Secrecy level information."

The man glowers at Tina's colleague but keeps his mouth shut.

Miller meanwhile nods at Newt. "Do continue, Mr. Scamander."

Newt nervously bites his lip but then takes a deep breath. "Of course, you are under no obligation to buy my book. If you decided that you are not that interested in creatures to spent money on a book about them that is fine."

A few people turn to look at the man who accused Newt of just wanting to make money and raise their eyebrows. The man scowls and pushes past Miller to exit the shop without another word.

Newt blinks and then tries to smile. "Are there any more questions?"

But his audience remains silent and Newt finally shrugs. "Since it looks like there are no more questions I can only offer to sign your copy if you decide to buy one."

There is a bit of shuffling and surprisingly many people grab a copy of the book and march off to pay for it at the counter.

Newt heavily drops his shoulders and takes a deep breath. "That was exhausting."

"You did well. Really." Tina leans against the table so she can look at him. "And those kids were positively charmed by you."

"That was all Pickett's doing."

Seeing his blush, Tina smiles. "Yes, I'm sure it was."

Newt isn't sure if her tone is teasing or dead serious but before he can ask her, Queenie and Miller are hoping up onto the podium.

"Well done, honey."

Newt accepts Queenie's hug with a smile and can feel the heat Dougal radiates off on her back.

"So, all went well with him?" he ask her quietly and Queenie nods. "Yes. I think he fell asleep at one point."

Newt chuckles and nearly chokes on air when he sees Miller pick up a book and saunter away in the direction on the till. "You don't need to buy one. You can have one for free."

Miller turns and comes back to Newt. "Not a good idea. When the other customers see that you are giving out books for free, we'll have riot on our hands."

Newt frowns. "I don't understand. At first they accuse me of wanting to boost my sale numbers and now giving away books for free is wrong as well?"

Queenie sighs. "Forget that one idiot. No-one accuses you of wanting to boost your sales." She grins. "Trust me – I would know."

"Well, I'm going to buy this book now," Miller announces. "I heard it's fantastic."

Tina groans at the weak joke and nods towards the curly-haired boy, who has been so interested in Bowtruckle. "Your admirer is back."

"It was all Pickett," Newt mumbles feebly but than smiles brightly at the boy who looks a bit unsure of himself. "Would you like me to sign it?"

The boy shyly nods and passes Newt the book. "Yes, please."

He y opens the book on the first page and then looks at the boy. "Can I ask you your name? So I can make it more personal?"

The boy beams. "Yes, of course. It's Declan. My name that is."

Newt smiles and signs the book with a little personal note to the boy.

"And remember", he says when he passes back the book. "If your mother really buys you a Kneazle, don't let her do all the work."

The boy nods and hugs the book close to his chest before he hops off the podium and runs back to his mother.

It takes nearly an hour before Newt has signed all copies, bid farewell to the owner and is finally standing outside the bookshop again. He takes a few deep breaths of the early autumn air and sighs. "Well it could have been worse."

Tina stands next to him and put her hat back on. "I thought it went rather well. And you did really good with the speech and all the questions."

He smiles at her and sets down his case. "So, time to drop Dougal back into the case. Then I will have to hurry if I want to visit Jacob before I need to be at the harbour."

She sighs. "I would love to come with you but I better shouldn't be seen around Jacob's bakery."

Newt nods. "Yes. I didn't think about that. Maybe we could meet up at customs?"

"Yes, that would work," she sys, smiling brightly.

Newt crouches low to open his case and then looks at Queenie. "Okay, Dougal. No need to make yourself invisible any more. It's back home for you now."

It only takes a second for Dougal to materialise and he happily hops off Queenie's back and back into the case before Newt closes the lid again.

"Can you leave him on his own in the shed?" Tina wonders and falls into step with Newt when they start walking in the general direction of Jacob's bakery.

"Oh, yes." Newt looks to his left and smiles when Queenie takes his arm. "He will curl up on my cot and sleep."

Queenie coos and Tina smiles softly.

Newt parts form the sisters at the junction that leads to Jacob's shop. "I will see both of you in an hour."

Tina nods while Queenie passes Newt a sealed letter. "You don't mind, do you?"

Newt shakes his head. "No, of course not. I just hate that this is necessary for the both of you."

Queenie sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "One day all this won't be necessary any more. I'm sure of it."

Newt has to bite his tongue to not blur out that all this isn't necessary in England. Because what good would it do? Queenie isn't going to drop everything and move across the pond into a foreign country where she knows nothing and nobody.

"Oh, honey. No, I couldn't. And Jacob just only opened his bakery."

Newt rolls his eyes – of course Queenie would pick up on this particular thought.

Tina blinks confused and then shrugs when neither Newt nor her sister offer any kind of explanation. "See you later, Newt. Say hi to Jacob from me, please."

Newt nods, his mind still on Queenie and Jacob's situation. "See you there."

He then sets of towards the bakery and nearly walks past it because he is paying no attention to his surroundings. He back-paddles a few steps and opens the door to the shop with his shoulder. Jacob is standing behind the counter, covering the bread and pasties he didn't sell that day, and looks up when the bell over the door jingles.

"Hey there, pal." Jacob dusts off his hands and steps around the counter to shake his hand. "How did it go?"

"It went alright. The children really liked Pickett."

Jacob grins. "I can imagine that. And otherwise? Not too nervous?"

Newt shakes his head. "The nervousness was less pronounced that I thought it would be. Queenie and Tina were a great help." He fishes Queenie's letter out of his trouser pocket. "Which reminds me. Queenie told me to give you this."

Jacob takes the letter with a sad and wistful expression and Newt studies the tip of his shoes so he doesn't have to look at his friend. "I'm sorry for both of you." Jacob pats his shoulder and Newt looks back up with a tight smile. "I think it's unfair."

Jacob shrugs and returns behind the counter. "A lot of things are unfair. And considering that I am not even supposed to _remember_ her, this -" He holds up the letter before tucking it into his apron. "- seems not much of a bother."

Newt nods and steps up to the counter when Jacob beckons him. "You are right. I just hope you two won't end up in even more trouble."

The baker nods while he passes a brown paper bag to Newt. "The promised goods."

"Oh." Newt pats down his pockets and then looks bashfully at his friend. "I don't have the right money to pay you with."

But Jacob waves him away. "No need. It's on the house. Just promise me you'll come back to visit."

Newt nods, sets down the bag and pulls out his notebook and a quill.

"Here." He hands Jacob a thorn out page after he has written down his address in London. "So we can send each other letters. Do not worry when I take a while to respond though. I might be off doing a bit more research on the Swooping Evil in a few months when the funding goes through."

Jacob grins. "That sounds great. Just send a quick note before you wander off so I won't worry." His smile gets even wider. "And remember to send one to Tina as well. Knowing her she would cross the ocean and come looking for you."

Newt is stuck between laughing and blushing at the same time. "Yes, I'm sure she would. So I better remember to give her a heads up."

"Yeah, better you do,"Jacob grins. He then comes to stand in front of Newt and hugs him briefly. "Safe travels, pal. Until next time."

Newt, surprised but happy, hugs his friend back. "Until next time and I really hope it will work out for you and Queenie."

The men part and Newt picks up his case and the brown paper bag. "Goodbye, Jacob."

Jacob raises his hand. "Bye, Newt."

He makes his way to the harbour in a sober mood. He doesn't feel like leaving New York and his friends behind. Pickett, sensing his distress, has climbed onto his shoulder and chirps lowly into his ear. Newt sighs when he sees the gates to the harbour but his mood improves massively when he spots Queenie's blond hair and Tina's grey hat.

He comes to a halt in front of the sisters and leans in to whisper into Queenie's ear: "Letter delivered. He seemed really happy about it."

Queenie throws him a dazzling smile and hugs him. "Thanks, honey. Did you and Jacob catch up?"

Newt takes a step back and nods. "Yes and he gave me the promised pastries. I'll eat like a king on the way back."

Both sisters laugh and Newt turns towards Tina."Thanks for having me these past days. It was a pleasure seeing you again."

Tina smiles shyly. "It was no bother really. And I was happy to see you too." She laughs when Pickett gives an insulted chirp. "Yes, Pick. I was happy to see you, too."

Newt rolls his eyes. "Ignore him. I don't know what's wrong with him today."

"Maybe he doesn't want to leave yet,"Queenie grins.

Newt throws her a look and tries to convey that she shouldn't meddle with this. But Queenie's grin gets even wider and she hugs Newt close again.

"Have a good trip, honey. Send us a note when you arrived back home." She releases him and turns to Tina. "I'm off - I still need to get the groceries." She waves at both of them. "Bye."

Tina blinks in confusion. "She is behaving strange today, don't you think?"

Shrugging, Newt chuckles. "I wouldn't know."

The dark-haired witch nods. "Yes, sure. I am telling you though, she's planning something."

He doesn't know what to answer and chews on his bottom lip instead. Then he checks his pocket watch and sighs. "I should be going. I have no idea how long customs is going to take."

Tina jolts. "Oh, yes. You are right."

The look at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before Newt throws caution into the wind and hugs her close. "It was a joy spending time with you, Tina."

She hugs him back after the internal surprise and nods against his shoulder. "It really was, Newt. And I am sad to see you leave."

They part and Newt fiddles with the cuff of his shirt for a moment. "Maybe next time, you and Queenie can visit me in England.

Tina's smile is bright. "Yes, I'd love that."

Newt grins boyishly and, before his courage can waver, leans in to press a light kiss to her cheek. Then, he turns and practically flees towards customs without looking back.


End file.
